Food & Love
by Drass
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes, Brittany Pierce hija de un multimillonario, Santana Lopez una Chef desconocida en entrenamiento.  Una "Don nadie" y una princesa.
1. Un día en la vida de Brittany Pierce

**NA: Glee no me pertenece..**

**Espero que les agrade...la historia!**

Era verano la habitación estaba en paz, se podía escuchar el monótono ruido del aire acondicionado, la luz del reloj de plasma marcaban las 10:30 am, había ropa por todos lados, en el centro del cuarto se encontraba la cama con una rubia plácidamente dormida.

Un "Bip", dos "Bip", tres "Bip", cuatro "Bip"… quince "Bip"

-Rachel te voy a matar-

"Sabes que me adoras Brittany Pierce…ahora mueve tu trasero que te espero para almorzar en media hora"

-Ayer me dormir a las 4 de la mañana y parece ser que tu también, no tengo hambre solo sueño-

"Eres una floja desperdiciaras todo el día durmiendo"

-No te preocupes…es como ahorrar así no saldré temprano a comprar nada-

"Buena idea"

-Ahora déjame dormir prometo cenar contigo hoy-

"Promesa, quiero llevarte a un nuevo lugar que me recomendaron"

-Ok…adiós…sueño…dormir-

Nadie hacia empezar un día a Brittany S. Pierce, ella elegía: Cuando, Donde y él Porque de iniciar. Después de un "merecido" descanso se levanto y empezó su rutina de belleza. Anoche había sido especialmente aburrido y cansado. Técnicamente las cenas sobre alguna beneficencia no eran divertidas, era un baile de hipocresía y lujos. Te gustaba ayudar pero más activamente siempre decías que "Un brindis no alimenta ni alegra a los niños pobres" pero tu papá te respondía diciendo "Pero llena las cuentas que lo hacen". La misma sonrisa congelada y los saludos prefabricados. "Mucho gusto", "¿Cómo va el trabajo?", "Sus hijos están enormes", "Que bella luce esta noche", "Ese traje lo hace parecer mas como si fuera mi hermano"

Pero hoy era uno de tus tantos días libres, no sabías que ponerte porque no conocías el lugar donde te iba a llevar Rachel. Mientras esperabas te pusiste a bailar siguiendo ningún ritmo solo a moverte por toda la habitación.

-¿Bailar semidesnuda es ahora tu pasatiempo favorito?-

Giraste y allí estaba Rachel.

-Me gusta más sin ropa pero no quería perturbar tu mente con semejante belleza- dijiste

-B, no eres mi tipo- te dijo

-Ni tu el mío- y sacaste la lengua.

Entras a tu armario buscando algo casual pero elegante así iba la morena. Tardaste aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en encontrar el atuendo perfecto. El maquillaje debía ser discreto nada muy arriesgado y perfume algo no muy empalagoso, nadie olía igual que tu, todos los perfumes que te ponías eran hechos especialmente para ti así como mucha de tu ropa que usabas. Una Land Rover Freelander las esperaba.

-Entonces…sin Limo, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaste

-A un nuevo lugar del que escucho que hablan mucho y quiero experimentar aunque no sabían quién era "Rachel Berry" repetí dos veces mi nombre puedes creerlo- termino tu amiga de hablar con un toque de drama.

-Espero que la comida sea buena tengo mucha hambre-

-Yo pediré por ti, quiero probar al chef- la voz de Rachel sonaba rencorosa.

-Siempre debes descargar toda esa frustración de "chef reprimido", no quiero que alguien le ponga cosas extrañas a mi comida Rachel-

-Hemos llegado-

Un edificio con una fachada moderno y sobrio, unas grandes ventanas donde se podía ver que el restaurante estaba lleno, no había fila para esperar mesa lo que decía que todos sabían que debían tener reservación.

Joe, el chofer de Rachel las ayudo a bajarse, todo estaba tranquilo, realmente en paz, la zona donde estaba el restaurante era una zona muy exclusiva de Boston.

-Buenas noches señoritas- dijo la host en el recibidor del restaurante.

-Rachel Berry- dijo tu amiga

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en la lista y sonrió.

-Por aquí por favor-

Entraron y el restaurante te dejo sin aliento las mesas estaban apartadas, las lámparas eran hermosas, se escuchaba solo el sonido de la pequeña cascada artificial que estaba a medio restaurante. Los colores predominantes eran un rojo algo quemado con una línea crema en los manteles. Lucia algo sencillo pero muy elegante cada cosa tenía un rastro de buen gusto, su mesa estaba en una zona muy aislada de las demás personas algo intima, un lugar perfecto para una cita.

-No crees que todo mundo pensara que tu y yo salimos- dijiste

-En tus sueños- te dijo

El camarero rápidamente las atendió.

-Buenas noches señoritas, bienvenidas, esta noche yo estaré a sus órdenes-

-Gracias- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Ahora les dejo el menú, a su servicio- dijo y se retiro

Rachel se abalanzo rápidamente y lo abrió, siempre hace eso le gustaba ver todos los platillos para poder pedir el más difícil o el más sencillo solo para evaluar al chef. Todos parecían estar disfrutando la comida, algo en ese ambiente parecía extraño…todos sonreían mientras comían como si fuera lo mejor del mundo lo que probaran.

-Creo que este chef es algo ambicioso, muchos platillos muy diferentes.- te dijo con voz pensativa.

-Estoy muriendo de hambre si no pides rápida por las dos…pediré lo que se me venga a la mente- dijiste

-Ok…ok solo una pregunta ¿Cordero o Codorniz?-

-Solo quiero comer Rachel…solo quiero comer.- dijiste

-Muy bien-

El camarero llego casi inmediatamente después de que Rachel cerrara el menú y lo pusiera sobre la mesa.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Les puedo tomar su orden?-

-Si todo está bien primero podría traer unos aperitivos de hongos silvestres salteados, para la señorita Pierce el cordero a la NZ y para mí la codorniz sobre verduras ponchadas, el vino se lo dejo a su elección- dijo Rachel sonando algo con vos pomposa.

-Excelente señorita, le podría sugerir que observara el menú de postres tenemos un excelente chef repostero.-

-Suena tentador- dijiste

-Muy bien, podría mostrármela- dijo Rachel

Después de unos diez minutos

-No puedo decidirme-

-Rachel Berry no puede elegir un postre esto es e-n-o-r-m-e – dijiste riendo

El camarero se acerco con una botella de Rose Laudun y le dijo.

-Podría decirle al Chef que dejo los postres a su elección-

-Por supuesto sus órdenes ya están en cocina en unos minutos se los traeré a la mesa, les dejo un exquisito vino rosado-

Estabas muriendo de hambre no habías comida nada y los olores provenientes de los otros platillos empeoraban todo.

-Moriré de hambre- dijiste

-Claro que no, tienes la culpa, no has comido nada solo por dormir unas horas más-

-Ayer estuvo aburrido no soportare otra cosa así, no había chicas guapas ni nada-

-Tus papas se notan tolerables respecto a lo de las chicas- dijo Rachel

-Claro ellos están seguros que tú y yo acabaremos juntos aparte que tener estas cenas, solo aumentan los rumores de una supuesta relación que tenemos-

-No sé porque la gente piensa que tengo gustos tan terribles-dijo Rachel sonriéndote

-Querida yo estoy fuera de tu alcance-

En ese momento llego la entrada, cuando los probaste pensaste que nunca habías comido algo tan delicioso.

-dios están deliciosas-

Rachel se quedo en silencio.

Unos minutos después llegaron los platillos que se veían tan apetitosos que se te hizo agua la boca.

De nuevo tu paladar se deleito estaba extraordinariamente delicioso.

-Rachel debes admitir esta delicioso déjame probar el tuyo-

La morena seguía absorta comiendo pero dejo que tomaras de su platillo y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Sabe tan bueno-

Seguiste comiendo.

-Sabias que este restaurante no tiene ningún chef famoso- mención Rachel

-¿No?-

-No, son estudiantes aun, los mejores estudiantes de algunas universidades son algo así como "genios" –

-Los genios me caen mal siempre se creen mejor que toda las personas deben ser tipos egocéntricos- las palabras que decían eran ciertas habías conocido a mucha gente que se creía muy inteligente y solo eran una bola de egoístas.

-Solo necesito una prueba más que será dulce- dice Rachel

El vino sabia delicioso una mezcla de frambuesas y cerezas.

-Señoritas- dijo el camarero

Les había dejado dos pedazos de torta de chocolate cubierta con una crema que se veía rosada lucia demasiado apetitosa.

-Una torta de chocolate…creo que me ha decepcionado el chef.- menciono Rachel mirando con desconcierto al platillo frente de ella

Cuando el pedazo de torta y crema toco tu paladar te sentiste casi en el cielo, era la pieza perfecta para terminar el festín que habías tenido.

-Rachel debes probarlo sabes exquisito-

Después de que la morena probara la torta, rápidamente llamo a camarero.

-Quiero darle mis felicitaciones al chef-

-Queremos- corregiste

-Personalmente- dijo Rachel

-Claro señoritas en un momento, solo una pregunta solo a un chef o también al chef repostero-

-a los dos- dijo Rachel

El camarero fue hasta la cocina.

-Nunca pensé decirlo pero los genios tiene algo de bueno aunque no me gustaría aumentarles el ego pero se lo merecen… ¿Cómo serán?- dijiste

-Solo espero que no sean unos bobos o tenga un aspecto raro- dijo Rachel mientras llevaba otro pedazo de postre a su boca.

Comenzaron a reírse cuando.

-Buenas noches Señoritas nos avisaron que requerían nuestra presencia-

Al voltear se encontraron con dos chicas hermosas, una rubia y otra morena ambas lucían su uniforme con algo de elegancia y sonreían amablemente.

-Claro…¿son los chefs?- dijo Rachel titubeando tu no podías hablar te habías quedado sin habla, la chica morena era hermosa, su piel se veía suave, sus ojos lucían como si guardaran luz en su interior su sonrisa parecía producir que tu corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Sí, mi nombre es Santana Lopez la chef encargada de la cocina hoy y ella es Quinn Fabray la mejor Chef de repostería que conozco.-

La chica rubia sonrió y dijo

-¿Estuvo bien todos los platillos?, ¿Alguna recomendación que quisieran hacer?-

-Oh, nada estuvo perfecto solo…queríamos felicitarlas por los deliciosos platillos- dijo Rachel

Entonces reaccionaste.

-Estaban magníficos y la elección del postre fue la mejor…Soy Brittany Pierce y ella es Rachel Berry-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas chicas

-¿Chef encargada?- dijo Rachel con curiosidad

-Somos en total 6 Chef nos dividimos para abarcar toda la semana asi que hoy yo estoy a cargo de aquí- dijo Santana

-Bueno, si nos disculpan debemos seguir atendiendo a algunos clientes- dijo Quinn

-Claro, un gusto conocerlas…¿Están todos los Sábados?- preguntaste

-Sábados, viernes y domingos- dijo Quinn sonriéndole

Ellas volvieron a sonreírles y se retiraron.

-La chica morena estaba hermosa.- y suspiraste

-No más que la chica rubia- de ataco Rachel

-Claro que no-

-Si-

-No.-

-Debemos venir a comer aquí todos los días- dijiste

-Claro- contesto Rachel

-Compremos el restaurante y que ellas sean nuestras chef personales-

-Me encanta tu idea Britt-

Durante el transcurso del viaje de regreso al departamento la imagen de la sonriente chica morena se te quedo grabada, Santana López…ella era hermosa. Mañana volverías al restaurante aunque una duda salto a tu mente.

-¿Crees que ellas dos sean pareja?- preguntaste

-¿Quiénes?- dijo Rachel

-Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez-


	2. Un día en la vida de Santana Lopez

-S, DESPIERTA AHORA-

Los gritos de Quinn siempre eran el mejor despertador que podías tener, solo te retorciste en tu cama y cubriste tu cabeza con tus almohadas, no querías levantarte. Escuchaste unas zancadas y luego los golpes en tu puerta.

-S, MUEVE EL TRASERO YA-

-YO NO CENE ESOS TACOS QUINN, DEJAME EN PAZ-

Pero sabias muy bien que una puerta no detendría al monstruo llamado Quinn Fabray. Te levantaste de mala gana y justo cuando abrías la puerta un bólido rubio te tiro al piso.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?- gritaste

Unos segundos después se levantaba y se sacudía sus ropas.

-Debes cambiarte rápido ya casi dan las 6 de la mañana- y salió de la habitación

Todo tu autocontrol fue gastado para no correr tras ella y golpearla. Bufaste, rápidamente comenzaste tu rutina de todos los días; Ducharte, poner ropa deportiva y "orar" para pedir un buen día y por _ellos. _

Eran justo las 6:05 am, ibas bajando por el elevador de tu edificio lista para comenzar a correr. Quinn y tú corrían aproximadamente 2 horas con descansos de 10 minutos. Te gustaba correr, la sensación de sentirse libre y el sonido de tu corazón en tus oídos te hacía sentir más viva. Había transcurrido aproximadamente unos 45 minutos.

-Q, tiempo fuera- dijiste

Se detuvieron y miraban a su alrededor. La gente comenzaba a salir a buscar café y mucha gente apenas regresaba a sus casas.

-Cansada López- dijo siseando Quinn

-Para nada solo cuido tu ritmo no quiero tener que esperarte.-

Volvías a mirar el paisaje y reparaste en una limosina, era extraño ver una limosina por esos lugares no era que vivieras en un lugar de muerte pero ese tipo de carro pertenecía a Beacon Hill donde vivía la gente más pudiente de la ciudad.

-Una Limo…me pregunto si el chofer estará perdido- dijiste

-Tal vez debe llevar a los bebes de la realeza de Boston- te contesto Quinn

-Si los bebes de veintitantos años que no pueden hacer nada por si solos-

-Es hora de correr Fabray-

Volvieron a correr, era la rutina que hacían para poder mantenerse en forma, te habías acostumbrado a Boston no eras originaria de allí, tenias 7 meses viviendo en la ciudad junto con Quinn.

Pasaron de nuevo otros 45 minutos.

-Debemos dar otra vuelta- dijo contundentemente Quinn

-Claro que no-

-Vamos S, una vuelta y ya-

-Te cambio esa vuelta por una competencia hasta el edificio la perdedora hace el desayuno-

Quinn parecía pensarlo y justo cuando ibas a decir algo comenzó a correr.

-Me parece bien- grito mientras corría.

-Rayos- dijiste

Nueve cuadras y ya estabas llegando a tu edificio así que.

-Calambre- gritaste

Quinn pareció disminuir el ritmo y miro hacia atrás. Mientras tú cojeabas.

-Quinn…rayos duele…ven- decías haciendo tu mejor actuación.

La rubia rápidamente regreso sobre sus pasos y justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de ti tomaste su brazo, la lanzaste hacia atrás y corriste como si tu vida dependiera de ello que prácticamente eso era lo que ocurría porque si Quinn te atrapaba serias mujer muerta.

-LOPEZ- la escuchaste gritar.

Visualizaste el edificio que sería zona neutra y comenzaste a correr más rápido.

-Gane- dijiste levantado los brazos.

-No es justo hiciste trampa- dijo una voz detrás de ti

Estabas respirando con dificultad.

-Tu…no tienes …derecho…de a..cusarme de tramposa- señalaste a Quinn

-Buenos días señoritas- dijo el portero.

-Buenos días Tim- dijeron al unisonó

-Siempre temprano- dijo el señor sonriendo.

Entraron discutiendo al elevador, la discusión se prolongo hasta la entrada del departamento.

-Perdiste acéptalo y cocíname el desayuno-

-Mañana me las pagaras-

Estabas muy cansada caminaste hacia el sofá y prendiste la tele.

-Quiero waffles y jugo de arándanos…rápido- y diste una palmada

Escuchaste como maldecía desde la cocina.

-Soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de repostería de Estados Unidos y tú me tratas como una simple cocinera-

-Tengo hambre Fabray-

Cambiabas rápido los canales nada te satisfacía. Hasta que llegaste a un canal de cocina.

-Quinn están haciendo helado en la maquina que tu quieres comprar-

Rápidamente, la rubia estaba sentada junto a ti.

-Mi desayuno- dijiste y te levantaste a checar como iba todo.

Te encantaba cocinar era algo que te apisonaba, cuando accediste a mudarte pusiste una condición que el lugar tuviera una cocina preciosa y así era. Justo como siempre habías soñado.

Terminaste preparando tú el desayuno, freíste tocino para Quinn y se lo pusiste a sus waffles. La mañana era libre pero en la tarde les tocaba ir a trabajar. Fuiste al cuarto de lavado y pusiste una carga de ropa en lo que recogías la casa. Fabray está perdida mirando la tele.

-La 1 a bañarse Q-

Entran a trabajar a las 4 de la tarde viven algo retirado del Restaurante pero no te importa, no te quejas porque estás viviendo el sueño aun recuerdas como empezó todo.

_Era tu examen final sobre comida india te estabas esforzando al máximo cuando terminaste el profesor Simmons se llevo tu plato a otro lugar lejos de donde estaban los de tus compañeros eso te dio una mala señal. Te quedaste nerviosa apretando las manos. _

_-Chicos todos pueden retirarse nos vemos mañana yo les daré sus notas, Santana por favor quédate-_

_Tus nervios estaban al máximo, cuando todos se habían retirado el maestro se acerco a ti y dijo._

_-Acompañe por favor-_

_Caminaron hasta su oficina y dentro se encontraba un señor no muy viejo con cabello rizado_

_-Santana te quiero presentar a un gran amigo el Sr. Schuester-_

_El señor se levanto y te saludo._

_-Mucho gusto- dijiste_

_-El gusto es mío- dijo él_

_-como te diste cuenta tu platillo lo separe de los demás quería que Will lo probara-_

_Miraste con incertidumbre al los hombres frente de ti._

_-Santana me encanta la comida tengo unos cuantos restaurantes por todo estados unidos pero quiero abrir uno con un concepto diferente. Así que vine y le pide ayuda a tu maestro y me dio la mejor idea del mundo: Elegir a los mejores jóvenes genios que estudian para ser chef y llevármelos a mi restaurante-_

_Te quedaste pensando no era una muy buena idea._

_-Pero la falta de experiencia- dijiste_

_-Eso está pensando pero a todos mis candidatos los he observado muy bien tienen lo que busco para mi restaurante, bueno iré al grano quiero que tu formes parte de todo lo que estoy planeando la escuela está de acuerdo en que te vayas conmigo a Boston, es una oportunidad única tendrás un pago, ganaras experiencia y podrás terminar tu carrera solo viniendo a presentar exámenes…porque aquí entre nosotros me han dicho que te aburren las clases-_

_Te sonrojaste, te aburrían las clases muchos de tus compañeros veían todo como una carga mientras que a ti te fascinaba._

_-Pero ¿A dónde viviría? California está muy lejos de Boston, el transporte no saldrá barato y yo no tengo mucho dinero-_

_-Todo va por mi cuenta solo quiero que cocines como siempre en mi restaurante y no será todo los días por que tendré 3 equipos de jóvenes genios los cuales se repartirán los días de la semana. ¿Cómo ves?-_

_Era una gran oportunidad._

_-Yo..-_

_-La señorita Fabray no dudo tanto- dijo Schuester._

_-¿Quinn?- dijiste_

_-Claro ella será tu pareja sé que hacen un dúo excelente y sus postres son…de otro mundo.-_

_-Claro ella es la mejor chef de repostería que conozco y conoceré-_

_-Entonces ¿aceptas?-_

Y allí estabas preparándote para cubrir otra noche, el señor Schuester estaba orgulloso del recibimiento entre los clientes, él se había convertido en un padre para ti así que siempre entregabas todo no querías defraudarlo.

La noche pintaba normal, muchos clientes pedían tu presencia para felicitarte siempre decían que la comida era magnifica.

-Chicas tengo a dos niñas de lo más inn diciendo que el Chef elija el postre-

-¿Qué pidieron?- preguntaste

Leíste y te hiciste cargo personalmente de sus platillos.

-Quinn quiero de tu torta de chocolate y has una crema dulce de frutas rojas-

-¿Qué vino pidieron?-

-Les lleve un rosado Rose Laudun-

-Muy bien chico- dijiste

Te pusiste a trabajar, tenias clientes del sector más pudiente de Boston y había muchas personas que se creían todos unos críticos culinarios, tratabas siempre de hacerlos callar y eso es lo que harías.

Debían ser niñas que fueron criadas en pañales de oro, las que se sentía que por tener dinero podían dejar en ridículo a cualquier persona, guardabas cierto rencor a ese tipo de personas porque hicieron tu primera semana un infierno en el restaurante.

La entrada tenía 10 minutos que había sido entregada y al cordero le faltaba menos de 1 de cocción la codorniz estaba perfecta y lista para servir.

-Quinn quiero esos postres en menos de 15 minutos ya casi listos- gritaste

-Hago lo que puedo Santana-

Los platillos lucían fabulosos.

-Vamos muchacho llévaselos.-

Fuiste a ver cómo iba Quinn con los postres.

-Sabes que la torta tiene como 10 minutos que acaba de salir verdad- te dijo

-Sabrá deliciosa-

Rápidamente entraron otras órdenes y te pusiste ordenar que hacer a cada persona, te sentías con cierto poder. El sonido de los sartenes, los olores de los alimentos, el vapor , todo creaban para ti el mejor ambiente del mundo.

-chicas han conquistado otros paladares, requieren su presencia- dijo el camarero

-¿Qué mesa?- pregunto Q

- 11- dijo

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntaste

-Sí, ¿Y yo?- pregunto Quinn

-Perfecta- dijiste sonriendo

Salieron juntas, no te imaginabas salir sola Quinn te daba ánimos con su presencia.

Viste la mesa eran dos chicas muy hermosas pero la rubia te llamo la atención. Su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Buenas noches Señoritas nos avisaron que requerían nuestra presencia-

Sus ojos eran tan perfectos…tan azules…tan hermosos.

-Claro…¿son los chefs?-

La morena había preguntado tenía cierta hermosura pero todo lo opacaba la chica rubia.

-Sí, mi nombre es Santana Lopez la chef encargada de la cocina hoy y ella es Quinn Fabray la mejor Chef de repostería que conozco.-

Te presentaste, siempre adulabas a Quinn porque ella se lo merecía hacia siempre resaltar tus platillos con finales extraordinarios.

-¿Estuvo bien todos los platillos?, ¿Alguna recomendación que quisieran hacer?- pregunto tu amiga

-Oh, nada estuvo perfecto solo…queríamos felicitarlas por los deliciosos platillos- continuo la chica morena.

-Estaban magníficos y la elección del postre fue la mejor…Soy Brittany Pierce y ella es Rachel Berry-

La belleza tenía un nombre _Brittany_ y sonreíste. Su voz era dulce.

-Mucho gusto- contestaste al unisonó con Quinn

-¿Chef encargada?- dijo la morena que respondía al nombre de Rachel su tono de voz contenía algo de curiosidad

-Somos en total 6 Chef nos dividimos para abarcar toda la semana asi que hoy yo estoy a cargo de aquí- dijiste con un dejo de sabihondez

-Bueno, si nos disculpan debemos seguir atendiendo a algunos clientes- dijo Quinn

En ese instante odiaste a tu amiga solo querías seguir observando a la bella rubia de ojos azules. Querías decir que serian bienvenidas siempre cuando:

-Claro, un gusto conocerlas…¿Están todos los Sábados?- dijo la dulce voz de Brittany

Te sentiste eufórica.

-Sábados, viernes y domingos- dijo Quinn sonriéndole

Les sonrieron y caminaste sintiéndote que flotabas.

-Ella es hermosa.- se te escapo cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-No te metas con la morena…yo la vi primero-

-No hablaba de ella es tan diminuta como…un hobbit- dijiste riendo

-Siempre insultas a la gente- te reprendió

-Aparte la hermosa era Brittany- dijiste

-¿Crees que sean pareja?- pregunto Quinn

**NA: ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Cena Desastrosa

-Señoritas sus clientas preferidas las llaman de nuevo- dijo el camarero dirigiéndose a Quinn y a ti.

Sonreíste mientras cortabas unos calabacines, habían pasado unas 4 semanas desde que comenzaron a venir todos los fines de semana Rachel y Brittany a cena, no solo los viernes o sábados…ellas iban viernes, sábados y domingos. Siempre les hablaban para felicitarla aunque platicaban más de otra cosa. Te encantaba la sonrisa de Brittany…

-Santana deja de babosear te cortaras un dedo- dijo Quinn

Frunciste el seño.

-Es mi dedo…-

-¿Quieres ir a ver a B-r-i-t-t-a-n-y?-

Dejaste el cuchillo donde estaba y comenzaste a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No sé porque te desesperas tanto…tal vez porque Rachel desaparezca de la silla, es tan pequeña que podrías no verla-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que insultarla?-

-¿Por qué ella debe ser siempre tan molesta?- preguntaste

Ahora venían los nervios, no sabias porque siempre te sentías nerviosa de ver a Brittany, las manos te sudaban y tu corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. ¿Por qué siempre lucia tan bella?

-Buenas noches. – dijo Quinn

-Buenas noches- dijeron las dos niñas

-Espectacular el helado y las hojas que hizo con el chocolate estaban hermosas- dijo Rachel

Esa niña tenía una voz que te irritaba un poco y más si hablaba rápidamente pero te molestaba más que no dejaba hablar mucho a Brittany.

-Gracias Srita. Berry-

-Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Rachel-

-Gracias Rachel-

Ver a Quinn contestando tan sumisa y casi babeando te producía asco.

-Siempre excelente Santana- dijo la pequeña morena dirigiéndose a ti.

-Gracias-

Querías controlar tus ojos pero no podías apartarlos de Brittany, estaba preciosa te sonreía

-¿Disfruto la cena?- preguntaste viéndola.

-Siempre la disfruto, cada día me sorprendes _Santana_-

-Gracias siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para…usted…ustedes- dijiste sonriéndole y corrigiendo a lo ultimo

- Vamos merecemos que nos traten de "tu" somos conocidas – y te guiño un ojo

El corazón se te paralizo con ese guiño, ella siempre hacia alguna seña o decía algo que te dejaba babeando toda la noche o en otro mundo.

-En...en...tendido Brittany- dijiste no podías hablar bien siempre te pasaba eso con ella.

-Debemos dejarlas tenía una glaseado que terminar y creo que S estaba terminando una guarnición- dijo Quinn

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Rachel

-Hasta mañana S- dijo Brittany sonriendo con complicidad

-Nos vemos mañana- dijiste sonriendo

Los primeros días la chica rubia se había comportado muy tímida pero desde hace dos semanas ha estado siendo tan…. "coqueta" seria la palabra, que te dejaba con el pulso acelerado.

Cuando entrabas de nuevo a la cocina parecía todo más hermoso y brillante.

-Tu sonrisa se ve tan de gente tonta- dijo Quinn

-Si igual que la tuya- contéstate

Ese día había sido agotador tenias que encárgate de muchas cosas y cada día aumentaban mas las personas que iban al restaurante, todo estaba marchando perfecto.

Iban camino a tomar un taxi el departamento estaba lejos del restaurante pero te gustaba mucho el lugar así que nunca te quejabas.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijiste al abrir la puerta.

-Quítate quiero tirarme en la cama- dijo Quinn empujándote.

-Quinn yo también estuve trabajando no hace falta que me empujes…aunque sé que te mueres por tocarme – y comenzaste a reírte.

-En tus sueños López-

Desde que el Sr. Shuester se hizo cargo de ustedes nunca se habían quejado de nada el apartamento era una maravilla, el último piso del edificio con una terraza hermosa y una vista agradable de la ciudad, les había dado un presupuesto para decorar el departamento a su gusto Quinn se encargo de todo eso. Para ti era todo maravilloso nunca habías tenido tantas cosas, tu familia siempre había sido muy moderada en los gastos, siempre tenias que ganarte las cosas que querías.

Te tiraste en la cama y dormiste hasta el otro día.

-Buenos días Rubia- dijiste

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-

-No sé creo que será un día magnifico, aparte vernos a todos los chicos, quiero ver como Kurt muere de celos cuando me pidan mas platillos a mi-

-¿Hicieron de nuevo apuestas?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué apostaron?-

-nada interesante- dijiste

No podías decirle que habías apostado dos días de descanso si tu perdías ambas debían cubrir a Kurt y Blaine. Caminaste lo más lejos de Quinn dirigiéndote hacia el balcón.

-Nada interesante no me llevara a trabajar dos días más, verdad Santana- te dijo

Te quedaste callada no podías mentirle era algo que no te gustaba hacer.

-No perderé-

-¡Santana!- te reprendió

-Vamos Quinn nunca pierdo-

-No DEBES perder porque la próxima semana tienes exámenes- sonaba igual que una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

Ella seguía hablando y hablado pero tu mente estaba pensando en Brittany querías verla hoy no te importaba si solo eran unos minutos cada encuentro te inspiraba más.

Te encantaban los domingos, que era cuando todos se reunían, bromeaban, apostaban, competían, platicaban y cocinaban. Se habían convertido en una familia aun recordabas el primer día de trabajo todos eran unos desconocidos para ti después de unos meses eran tus inseparables amigos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo al trabajo se habían atrasado porque Quinn no encontraba su mandil de la suerte.

-¡La pareja del año!- dijo Kurt cuando cruzaron la puerta

-No somos pareja- dijiste.

-Chicas…viven juntas, llegaron de California juntas, son la mejor pareja para cocinar, siempre están alrededor una de la otra, no somos homofóbicos – dijo Tina riendo

Algún día dejarían de molestarlas, pensaste.

-Soy demasiada chica para López- afirmo Quinn

Pusiste los ojos en blanco.

-No responderé a eso Fabray- dijiste

-Santana, ¿Por qué siempre me dejan de lado Kurt y tú con sus apuestas?- pregunto Mike

-Yo no comencé fue Kurt dile a él-

-Mike no te tome en cuenta porque no quiero que toda la semana este solo una pareja, el próximo domingo serán Tina y tú versus a los ganadores de esta semana- dijo Kurt mientras observaba a Blaine apuntar unas cosas.

-Yo nunca acepte una apuesta- dijo Quinn

-Ella siempre se pone así pero disfrutas cuando ganamos… ¿Quién hizo una danza de la victoria la semana pasada?- preguntaste

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-No fue para tanto- dijo Quinn algo sonrojada.

-¡Solo ganare para verte bailar de nuevo Q!- dijiste guiñando un ojo

Antes de comenzar la noche, todos hacían sus rituales para buena suerte, tú solo cerrabas los ojos y buscabas el recuerdo que te hacia seguir adelante.

La noche estaba aun joven y no dejabas de trabajar como maniática tenía muchas cosas que hacer, en un momento estabas preparando una salsa agridulce y de repente cortabas pedazos de vegetales de la temporada para hacer una entrada aparte de que siempre estabas gritando a la gente para que todo saliera "magnifico" no había menos para ti.

-¿Cómo va todo López?- dijo Quinn mientras preparaba un caramelizado.

-Estupendo, estamos pateando el trasero a Porcelana- dijiste riendo

-Te escuche Santana- grito Kurt

Amabas tu trabajo.

-Disculpe...tenemos un problema con un cliente- dijo tímidamente un camarero detrás de ti.

Volteaste rápidamente.

-¿Un problema?- dijiste confundida

-Si…al parecer no le gusto la comida…a toda su mesa son 5-

-¿Qué?... ¿Yo la prepare?- tu voz se teñía de escepticismo

-Sí, ellos quieren hablar con usted, el señor parece molesto-

El lo que transcurría inédita conversación en la cocina todos se había quedado asombrados, nunca nadie había salido para recibir una queja tal vez le decían al mesero que quería cocer mas su pollo o carne pero nunca un cliente se había molestado tanto como para llamar a un chef y menos a Santana porque todos admitían que ella era la mejor de todos.

Tus nervios dispararon la adrenalina por tu sistema, estabas impactada pero solo duro unos segundos sabias que algún día iba a pasar era un reto aceptar las criticas buenas y malas tenias que salir con aplomo.

-Ok, te sigo- dijiste

Quinn se acerco y te seco el sudor de la frente.

-Esto debe ser un error- dijo

-Gracias, pero no soy perfecta- contéstate

Agradeciste el gesto de Quinn.

-¿Qué orden era?- le preguntaste al mesero antes de salir

-Para usted debió ser número 35 para usted-

Mientras lo seguías tratabas de repasar mentalmente que habías cocinado siempre recordabas pero estabas muy nerviosa y tu mente era un caos total. Cuando llegaste a la mesa tres cosas te sorprendieron.

Numero uno: Brittany se encontraba en esa mesa.

Numero dos: No estaba solo con Rachel, había tres personas, dos que podrían ser sus padres, sus tíos o algún pariente de Brittany, la otra podría ser novio o su primo, hermano era muy parecido a ella.

Numero tres: Se había quejado ellos, Brittany le encantaba lo que cocinabas.

-Buenas noches-

Todos se giraron hacia ti menos Britt que se quedo entretenida viendo su celular sobre la mesa.

-Usted es el chef – dijo el señor que parecía ser el "señor molesto" su tono de voz no era en pregunta, parecía malicioso.

-Sí, disculpe señor me informaron que hubo una queja- contéstate

-Claro hay no una queja si no 5 quejas, debo decirle sinceramente…usted es terrible en esto de cocinar-

Esas últimas palabras te cayeron como un golpe en el estomago.

-Disculpe- dijiste sin creer lo que habías escuchado

-Claro disculpas aceptadas la verdad usted no parece de tanta categoría como para cocinar-

Te enfureció ver que el entendió que estabas pidiendo disculpas sobre como cocinabas. Pero controlaste, aprestaste los puños pero solo asentiste.

-Espero que esto llegue a la administración, no tengo nada contra ti pero esta es una de mis más terribles cenas-

Lo miraste bien para recordar su rostro, ojos azules, cabello castaño, blanco, te miraba diciendo casi "desprecio" en ella. Recorriste la mesa de nuevo, solo la señora te miraba también ella era rubia y bonita pero lucia como una clásica esposa con un esposo millonario.

-Cuando el cliente no está contento con la comida la cuenta va por el chef, así que no se preocupe no tendrá que pagar por nada- dijiste tu voz sonaba hueca

-Me alegra, tengo dinero como para comprar este restaurante y todo lo que contiene pero sería como tirar el dinero al drenaje si pago esta cuenta- te dijo sonriendo.

Querías golpearlo tan fuerte, pero solo bajaste la mirada derrotada.

-De nuevo pido disculpas-

-Gracias…ya puedes irte…bueno primera retira mi plato- te dijo

Era lo peor que te podía hacer.

-Yo lo retiro- dijo rápidamente el camarero.

-No, quiero que lo retire ella- dijo

-No se preocupe- dijiste y tomaste el platillo.

Ternera con salsa de pimientos con guarnición de papas en salsa dulce. Ese era el platillo, recordaste de golpe que te habías sorprendido cuando viste 5 platillos iguales para una misma mesa. Mientras levantabas el plato miraste rápidamente a Brittany que seguía mirando su celular por un momento pensabas que ella iba hacer uno de sus dulces comentarios pero solo sé quedo callada.

-Bueno ahora si podemos irnos todo en este restaurante es patético -

Eso no ibas permitir, podía insultarte pero no insultar a todo el mundo que trabaja en el restaurante.

-Disculpe señor por decirle esto pero yo acepto que mi comida no le agrado pero no tiene el derecho de hablar así del restaurante tenemos mejores chefs que yo así que puede quedarse y pedir lo que usted quiera-

Se levanto abruptamente y te toco con su dedo tu hombro.

-Yo decido cuando algo es patético, señorita así que puede quedarse con sus palabras-

Ibas a contestarle pero observaste muy bien que Brittany ya no miraba su celular ahora estaba mirándote, parecía alarmada así que decidiste retirarte.

-Entendido señor-

Caminaste rápido a la cocina y arrojaste el platillo al lavadero fuertemente te encerraste en la bodega de verduras.

**NA: Hey! No iba actualizar pero ya entrare a clases así que les dejo un pequeño adelanto. Gracias por todos sus comentarios la verdad no estaba **

**muy segura de la historia pero gracias a ustedes ahora estoy 100% segura. **

**un saludo! **

**He vuelto! xDD**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por las alertas y los comentarios! Cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un mensaje. Gracias!**

**p.d perdón por los errores pero lo acabo de terminar de escribir. **


	4. Soluciones

**Hola a tods!**

**Perdón**** por el inmenso retraso no he tenido tiempo de nada pero creo que ya estoy de vuelta. **

Estabas enfadada con tus padres, desde el momento que dijeron "Vamos a cenar" sabias que no era nada bueno.

No habías podido defender a Santana te sentías asquerosa, la peor persona del mundo. Mientras el carro encendía mirabas hacia el restaurante con tristeza.

- No sé porque admirabas tanto ese restaurante cariño no es nada del otro mundo – te dijo tu padre

-Brittany siempre ha tenido un corazón muy noble.- dijo tu madre

-La comida no estaba tan mal- dijo Rachel.

Un silencio se instalo entre ellos, tu padre siempre se dedicaba a destruir todo lo que te gustaba, cualquier cosa que tu considerabas bueno o excelente, él lo arruinaba. Eras débil, tu padre podía hacer lo que quisiera y siempre cerrarías la boca.

Los ojos tristes de Santana parecían seguirte no soportabas eso.

-Por favor detente- dijiste a través del intercomunicador al chofer.

-¿Por qué?- dijo tu mamá

-Por favor detente o saltare del vehículo- dijiste de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa Britt?- te dijo tu hermano.

Se habían detenido y rápidamente abriste la puerta. Giraste.

-¡Lo que pasa hermano es que estoy harta de todo esto, de que siempre tenga que soportar lo que dicen nuestros padres. Así que regresare caminando a casa!-

Comenzaste a caminar rápidamente por la acera buscando alejarte lo más pronto posible.

-¡Hey Britt espera!- dijo la voz de Rachel

No te detuviste.

Después de unos 5 minutos de caminar Rachel te alcanzo.

-Vas en la dirección contraria- te dijo cuando tomaba tu brazo.

-Solo…quiero alejarme de ellos-

-Muy bien, tomemos un taxi, hoy te quedas en mi casa- te dijo Rachel.

La calefacción del taxi te reconfortaba, te sentías muy mal…habías lastimado a Santana y dolía horriblemente.

-Debí defenderla-

-Yo también tengo un cargo moral allí porque la comida estaba deliciosa- dijo Rachel

-Pero..yo- la voz se te entrecorto.

-Tranquila ya casi llegamos a casa-

Mientras estabas acostada en el sofá de la sala de Rachel no dejabas de pensar en Santana y en lo enojada que estabas con tus padres. Después de que tus padres sabían que te gustabas las mujeres trataste de ser perfecta para compensar ese "fallo" de tu parte pero cuando comenzaste a tratar a Rachel te diste cuenta que no estaba mal ser como eras. Hoy precisamente decidiste dejar atrás toda la estúpida perfección que buscabas ellos tenían que aceptarte tal cual eras.

-Hice té- dijo Rachel

Puso una taza humeante frente de ti.

-Gracias-

Rachel se sentó en la alfombra y te miraba.

-De verdad ella te gusta.-

Te sonrojaste.

-Si-

-Bueno ahora solo debemos solucionar todo este desastre- te dijo Rachel

-Ella me odia en este momento- contéstate

-Bueno puede que ella te odie pero debes mostrarle lo encantadora que eres- te dijo

Solo suspiraste.

-Odio a mis padres ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?-

-Ellos…al mi parecer te protegen- dijo Rachel

-Eso no es proteger, eso es odiar a una persona-

-La chica que me gusta me odia- dijiste.

-Por el momento- completo Rachel

-Tú estás tranquila porque Quinn no fue lastimada, no fue humillada-

-Vamos Britt-

-Aunque si lo piensas bien Quinn también debe odiarte porque estabas conmigo.-

La cara de Rachel era un poema.

-No creo…ella no me vio..- dijo algo insegura

-Santana le dirá que estabas allí-

-Cierra la boca - dijo la judía

-Rachel ella me odia- dijiste

-Todo saldrá bien, a dormir porque mañana tenemos que pensar en un excelente plan – te dijo tu amiga sonriendo

No podías dormir y no era el hecho de que estabas compartiendo la cama con Rachel o que no fuera tu cama incluso que no fuera tu casa. No podías dormir por el hecho que seguías pensando en Santana.

Muchas personas quieren estar en tu lugar, desean tu vida solo por el dinero y la fama pero no saben lo deprimente que es vivir bajo las órdenes de tus padres, seguir las reglas de la sociedad y el estar siempre por arriba de muchas personas. El dinero no compraba felicidad tenias una vida muy solitaria, pocos amigos con los cuales podías contar de hecho la pequeña persona a tu lado era la mejor del reducido grupo de amigos que tenias.

Rachel y tú no había comenzando de la mejor manera posible pero eso no importaba ahora ella era tu mano derecha, con ella eran más fáciles las fiestas o cualquier evento social. Tratabas de ser agradecida con tu vida pero a veces en momentos como este anhelabas ser otra persona, alguien que pudiera pasar desapercibido por la calle, que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, que fueras libre.

Cerrabas tus ojos y aparecían ante ti otros ojos de color café…mejor dicho de color chocolate...eran los ojos de Santana.

Y así te quedaste dormida.

-Britt…son las 3 de la tarde- decía una voz

No querías despertar tenias un sueño _muy agradable_ y no querías dejarlo así.

-Britt, creí que íbamos a poner el plan "Hacer saber a Santana que Brittany S. Pierce no es una odiosa y que lamenta mucho la mala noche que le hicieron pasar sus papas " en marcha hoy-

-¿Cómo rayos puedes hablar tanto sin parar?- preguntaste

-Mi don-

-Pensé que solo había dones buenos-

-Cállate- dijo Rachel

Te dolía el cuello por toda la tensión de ayer y tenias ese sentimiento de opresión en el estomago.

-Entonces no fue una pesadilla- dijiste con resignación.

-Vamos tengo el plan perfecto, ¿aun tienes el teléfono de Schuester?- dijo Rachel

-Si-

Hace unos días habías intento comprar el restaurante, moviste a todos los contactos necesarios para obtener el teléfono y una junta para hablar de negocios. Primero aclaraste que venias por tu cuenta que tu padre no tenía nada que ver, le contaste que estabas "encantada" por la comida, que no era mentira pero la comida venía siendo el plus. Santana era todo lo que te encantaba.

Pero él dijo que el restaurante no estaba a la vente ni buscaba socios o algo parecido, "Ellos son como mis hijos, nunca vendería algo que considero familia", no fue rudo pero te dejo en claro muy bien que no podrías tener ese restaurante.

-Bueno entonces primero debes hablar con él porque puede que despida a Santana-

Corriste a buscar tu celular, no te había pasado eso por la cabeza, debías solucionar las cosas muy rápido.

Búscate el número y marcaste.1,2,3,4,5,6, tonos y nadie contesto. Esa rutina se repitió durante unos 20 minutos.

-Maldición, no contesta- dijiste frustrada

-Cálmate, tal vez está en una junta- dijo Rachel.

-Pero si la despidió y si la está despidiendo en este momento, creare un restaurante solo para ella si eso ocurre no me importa que me odie puedo usar un presta nombre o tú…tal vez a ti no te odie- dijiste

Las ideas en tu cabeza comenzaron a volar e imágenes de Santana llorando pasaron por tu mente, no sabias porque pero solo pensar que ella podía estar llorando en este preciso momento te hacia querer gritar y golpear cosas.

-Debo ir al restaurante- dijiste

-¡No!, eso es suicidio- te detuvo Rachel.

-Déjame-

-Te imaginas como te trataran las personas que trabajan allí, ellos deben estar muy molestos, debemos esperar hablar con Schuester. –

No te importaba que fueras humillada debías solucionar todo en este momento. Justo en ese momento tu celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno- contéstate.

Era Schuester.

(NA: La conversación por teléfono la pondré en cursivas para un mejor desarrollo)

_-¿Señorita Pierce?- dijo la voz de Will Schuester._

_-Sr. Schuester, por favor no despida a Santana López, mis padres usted sabe como son la comida estaba excelente, no pude hablar pero por favor no fue su culpa para nada, yo pagare todo solo no la despida, asumo toda la culpa sabe que mi padre siempre ha tenido esa rivalidad con usted.- _

_-Puede hablar más lento no entiendo de que habla.- dijo _

_-Ayer mi papá discutió con Santana entonces- no pudiste terminar porque la voz de Schuester te interrumpió._

_-¿Discutir?, no estoy informado sobre eso- te dijo._

15 minutos después, habías explicado detalladamente el problema, parecía que nadie le había notificado nada al Schuester y estaba muy molesto no porque a su padre no le gusto su comida si no porque en sus propias palabras "Santana debe estar sintiéndose muy mal". Podías respirar normal en estos momentos aunque estabas algo nerviosa porque de último momento se te ocurrió añadir "Quiero pedirle disculpas de frente y hacer algo por ella, me siento terrible" entonces mañana almorzarías con ella.

Tú y Santana juntas fuera de su ambiente de trabajo tendría una plática que no fuera sobre la comida, ella no usuaria su esplendido uniforme, tu estomago comenzó a sentir la sensación de mariposas revoloteando solo de imaginar qué tipo de ropa usuaria ella fuera de su trabajo.

Comenzaste a fantasear.

-Por la cara de pervertida que tienes llego a la conclusión que todo está bien- dijo Rachel

Volviste a la tierra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

- P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-A –dijo la morena

-Si soy yo pervertida…entonces tu eres una agresora sexual, ¿Quién le tomo esa foto toda borrosa a Quinn y la tiene en todo aparato electrónico que requiere un fondo o protector de pantalla…no dudo que tengas algunas fotos por allí en tu cuarto-

La morena se puso muy roja.

-Solo porque no pudiste tomarle la foto a Santana.- dijo en defensa.

-Espero poder mañana tener suerte y que no me grite. – dijiste

-¿Mañana?- dijo tu amiga

-Si mañana la veré y pediré disculpas-

-¿Tus disculpas incluyen decirle que tu mejor amiga estaba enamorada de la rubia que cocina con ella?-

-No, ¿Te has imaginado si ellas de verdad son pareja?-

-No creo…Quinn coquetea conmigo- dijo sonriendo

-Eso crees tú- mencionaste

-Nadie puede contra mis encantos-

No continuaste esa conversación, Rachel tenía un ego enorme y nada la hacía entrar en razón mejor seguiste pensando o torturándote sobre si Santana y Quinn eran más que simples compañeras de trabajo. Bueno... siempre podrías ser su amiga pensaste.

**Perdón**** por los errores, acabo de terminar de escribir y comenzar el otro cap que sigue. Debo de terminar el siguiente cap de Sin ti, que ya esta mas o menos listo. **

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y los comentarios me han animado mucho..**

**De nuevo perdón por dejar colgados los fic T_T . He tenido algunos problemas...la uni ...y pues se acaba de terminar una relación de 2 años...asi que estaba en modo depresión-helado-llorar amargamente viendo películas romanticas. Pero creo que ya me estoy recuperando. Es difícil pero creo que fue lo mejor. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Respondiendo a algunas dudas...no estudio cocina o algo por el estilo (Me encantaría). Es como mi hobbie me gusta entrar a la cocina de mi casa e imaginar que estoy cocinando en un super restaurante. **

**Prometo actualizar más seguido... últimamente he estado haciendo ejercicio y cuando estoy corriendo muchas ideas llegan a mi mente así que solo necesito algo de tiempo para escribir. **

**Saludos! **

**P.D si quieren seguirme en twitter es _Drass_ **


	5. Sorpresas

**NA: Hola! Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo :) **

Quinn te arrastro fuera del Restaurante porque según ella "Todos temían por sus vidas" y es que todos conocían o habían sido victimas de tu "mal humor". Podrías haber peleado con ella todo el camino pero decidiste no hacerlo, estabas tan enojada.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y seguías cocinando como demente no podías parar la voz de ese hombre repitiendo todas esas palabras te seguían no importaba cuan ocupada estabas no podías calmar tu mente.

No había paz en tu departamento y no la habría hasta que todo estuviera perfecto, hasta que la comida estuviera perfecta.

-San, ya cálmate- dijo Quinn que te observaba desde la barra con algo de preocupación.

-Si vuelves a decir eso, te juro que usare tu espátula para decorar en mi salsa- dijiste

-Mira ningún Chef es perfecto ¿Sabes el porqué?...porque la gente tiene variados gustos, para todos la comida esta perfecta y no hace falta que la repitas por doceava vez, solo ve a dormir- su voz sonaba cansada.

Pero no querías dejar de cocinar, solo querías callar la voz de ese tipo.

-A Brittany no le gusto.- confesaste.

-¡Que se joda!- dijo Quinn

Volteaste a mirarla sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto -Ella no te defendió al mi parecer merece una buena excusa para que podamos perdonarla.- dijo

-¿Podamos?-

-Todos los del Restaurante, estamos ofendidos- dijo.

Dejaste de sazonar la carne y te quedaste pensando en lo que había dicho Quinn.

-Somos una familia- te dijo.

Sonreíste tímidamente, eran una familia.

-Creo que dormiré un rato, debo ver como pagare la cuenta de la cena- dijiste.

-La pagaremos entre las dos- te contesto Quinn.

-No, fue mi error- dijiste rotundamente.

-Cubriremos la cuenta más rápido y no te quedaras sin sueldo, podrás pagármelo cuando tengas tu propio súper Restaurante en New York –

Sabias que era lo razonable.

-Te lo pagare antes- dijiste.

-Sabes que el dinero no es importante verdad, somos prácticamente familia- te contesto.

Te arrastraste prácticamente al sofá de la sala y te quedaste dormida profundamente en cuestión de minutos.

-San, despierta….San-

-No…por favor…- dijiste

-San…el Sr. Schuester te habla por teléfono-

Eso fue lo único que necesitaste para despertar rápidamente, miraste con terror a Quinn, ella parecía igual de asustada que tu.

Te aclaraste la garganta antes de contestar.

_-Santana- dijo Schuester._

_-Sr. Schuester- _

_-Te he dicho que no me llames así-_

_-Lo siento.-_

_-Bueno, Santana he recibido una llamada algo interesante hoy- te decía_

_- dijiste todo tan deprisa por los nervios que solo se escucho como ruidos raros saliendo de tu boca._

_-Despacio, Santana- te dijo podías escuchar que estaba algo divertido por tu reacción. _

_-Amo trabajar en el restaurante-_

_-Yo adoro que trabajes para mí- te contesto_

_-Siento lo de anoche, pagare la cuenta se lo prometo- dijiste._

_-No debes pagar nada, ni serás despedida…no puedo imaginar despedirte lo que me preocupa es que te sientas inferior y que pienses que no cocinas bien, ¿Santana podríamos vernos mañana para almorzar?-_

_-Claro-_

_-Ok, te veo en el café magnifico que me recomendaste a las 10 de la mañana-_

_-Claro, señor-_

_-no me llames señor-_

_-Ok-_

_-Nos vemos, cuídate y saludos a Quinn.-_

_-Gracias, hasta luego-_

Después de que colgaste te sentías más tranquila pero no totalmente, hacía falta algo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- te pregunto Quinn

-Te manda saludos, creo que no estoy despedida pero mañana quiere almorzar y no tenemos que pagar nada-

-No me importaba lo del dinero pero así ira mas a nuestro fondo de ahorro- te dijo

-Bueno creo que debo limpiar la cocina- dijiste de forma pesimista.

-Ya la limpie, podrías tomar una ducha y ponerte decente, Kurt y Blaine vendrán a vernos-

-Oh, ¡te adoro!...pero solo quiero dormir, aparte ¿hoy nos toca el turno?-

-Mike y Tina han cambiado con nosotros- te contesto.

Miércoles y jueves no eran malos días, de hecho esos días eran para relajarse y estar tranquilos trabajando.

Frunciste el seño.

-No tengo miedo Quinn- dijiste

-¿Miedo?-

-Sé que están haciendo esto para que me sienta mejor y este tranquila pero la verdad no tengo miedo de volver a cocinar ni muchos menos de enfrentarme a gente que no le guste lo que hago-

La mirada evaluativa de Quinn surgió y solo asintió.

-Pero ¿podemos disfrutar este cambio de rutina?- te pregunto

-Ok, solo que no quiero parecer frágil ni nada por el estilo-

Entraste a tu habitación, prendiste tu reproductor de música, ajustaste las bocinas y el volumen solo querías comenzar a disfrutar tu día libre y un baño relajante con música de fondo era el primer paso.

La velada con Kurt y Blaine no había sido tan terrible como esperabas, los cuatros eran abiertamente gay así que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y burlarse entre ellos. Kurt no dejaba de insinuar que era muy raro que Quinn y tú fueran lesbianas y que no salieran.

-Solo digo, es imposible que ustedes no tenga una conexión especial han compartido tanto- las mejillas de Kurt y de casi todos mostraban un pequeño rubor provocado por el alcohol que estaban consumiendo.

-Yo apoyo a Kurt ¿Acoso nunca han querido comerse a besos?- dijo Blaine

-Te diré algo Santana no es buena besando - dijo Quinn riendo

Rápidamente el rubor de tus mejillas aumento. Las miradas de sorpresa de los chicos llego inmediatamente.

-¡¿Ustedes se han besado?- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Salimos por un mes- dijo Quinn y sus gritos llegaron a tus oídos.

-¡Quinn quedamos que no mencionaríamos eso!- argumentaste.

Las risas y las bromas siguieron por una media hora y tu solo te quedaste en el sofá lanzando miradas asesinas.

-¡Solo un mes!, ¿El mal genio de Santana te canso?- pregunto Blaine

-Fue Quinn la que termino la relación con un "No somos compatibles merecemos a otras personas"- dijiste

Todo el mundo se quedo callado. No querías que sonara como reproche pero después de unos minutos, notaste que había sonado así.

-Bueno creo que fue la decisión correcta- comentaste y te dirigiste a tu habitación.

Nadie te había molestado después de eso. Te dirigías al lugar de reunión para encontrarte con el Sr. Schuester. Estabas nerviosa.

-Señorita López bienvenida sígame.-

Cuando llegaste al lugar más privado del café y alzaste la vista te quedaste sin palabras.

El señor Schuester estaba acompañado de Brittany Pierce.

**NA: ¿Quinntana? jeje no se preocupen todo ira por buen camino. ¿Ya vieron el increible video de Rumour Has it / Someone Like you? Esta awesome!**

**Ya quiero que sea martes!. **

**Bueno ahorita deberia estar durmiendo o estudiando para un examen pero es viernes!**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios me hacen feliz y me animan a escribir más.**

**Muchos saludos! **

**Si me quieren seguir en twitter _Drass_ **

**sean libres de mandarme dm o tuit o mensajes privados!**

**Cuídense!**


	6. Reunión

**NA: Hola! ¿Sigue alguien viva después del capitulo del martes? **

Respirar que era una acción normal y natural que convirtió en un martirio todo por culpa de la belleza de Santana, desde que entro a tu campo de vista no podías respirar normal. Las presentaciones estuvieron de más y el señor Schuester fue directo para abordar el tema. Santana solo asentía, pero nunca te miro. Eso dolía mucho.

-Bueno chicas, me tome la libertad de ordenar por ustedes así que espero que disfruten, tengo que irme necesito tomar un vuelo- les dijo

Y después de las despedidas te encontrabas a solas con Santana, nunca habías estado sola con ella. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ustedes que fue roto por la monotonía de comer sus alimentos.

-Lo siento de verdad- dijiste mirándola

Ella no alzo la vista y siguió comiendo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, yo fui horriblemente mala persona…debí defenderte, me siento terrible-

Nada de lo que dijiste provoco reacción alguna en ella.

-Santana, de verdad lo siento- volviste a decir.

Pasaron unos minutos y te diste por vencida la morena nunca levantaría la vista o te dirigiría la palabra de nuevo.

-Bueno al menos intenta solucionar las cosas, yo no quiero dejar las cosas así porque me agradas mucho y por muy poco que te conozco te considero mi amiga, no me gusta lastimar a mis amigos pero mis padres son siempre así…ya lo dijo el señor Schuester no lo tomes personal.-

-Insultaron mi comida y a mis amigos… ¿No debo tomarlo personal?- fueron las primeras palabras de Santana dirigidas a ti.

Estabas feliz aunque sus palabras sonaran ásperas…ya había hablado era un avance.

-Ellos siempre son así, no te molestes con ellos, yo fui la culpable no debí dejar para empezar que fueran a comer conmigo, quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para poder estar bien. –

-¿Por qué te importa?- pregunto Santana

Te quedaste callada por un momento pensando muy bien lo que dirías.

-Yo...ya te dije que me agradas y la verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien esto no es una relación de chef y cliente, te considero mi amiga, todas esas pequeñas charlas que teníamos cuando iba a cenar, yo de verdad quiero que esto salga bien, me importas - tu voz tembló al final.

-No somos amigas Brittany…no podemos serlo, no sé ni cuando es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué clase de amiga seria?- te contesto

Entonces reíste.

-Una muy mala amiga- contéstate

Todo ese tiempo Santana había mantenido la mirada en otro lugar y cuando te miro sentiste un remolino de emociones eras feliz.

La sonrisa de Santana te ilumino.

-Sabes tú siempre cocinas para mí deberíamos comenzar nuestra amistad siendo más equitativas, ¿qué te parece que yo cocine para ti un día de estos en mi casa?-

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Santana. Ella contesto inmediatamente y tus oídos capturaban lo que decía ella para buscar más información sobre su vida.

_-Si está todo bien-_

_-Regreso a casa pronto, podrías poner mi uniforme en la secadora.-_

_-Pasare a la tienda de quesos que vimos el otro día ¿Quieres algo de allí para la cena?-_

_-Anótalo en la pizarra de tareas-_

_-Ok, yo también.-_

Te quedaste expectante.

-Era Quinn- dijo Santana disculpándose.

-No te preocupes- dijiste

-Bueno…¿Sabes cocinar?- te pregunto.

-Claro…digo hago mi intento.- contéstate con una sonrisa.

-Déjame ver qué días tengo libres de la semana y te aviso-

-Puedes llevar a Quinn ella también está incluida- Solo había salido de tu boca.

-¿De verdad? Bueno le diré,¿ puedes darme tu número de celular?-

La conversación se baso ahora en que cocinarías ese día y en muchos "lo siento" de tu parte después de la llamada telefónica todo había cambiado porque te había quedado claro que Ellas estaban juntas. Pero por más que intentaras controlarte el simple hecho de platicar con Santana te emocionada y hacia feliz.

No querías despedirte podrías pasarte horas y horas hablando con ella de cualquier cosa y nunca te aburrirías pero era necesario.

-Bueno entonces te aviso llegando a casa, solo debo ver qué días me toca trabajar en el restaurante-

-Claro no te preocupes, muchas gracias por disculparme- dijiste de verdad agradecida.

-Un consejo no visites el restaurante hasta que yo te diga-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos están enojados y tal vez no te traten muy bien así que deja que yo hable con ellos y podrás ir cualquier día.-

Te sonrojaste un poco y asentiste.

-Bueno nos vemos cuídate- te dijo Santana parecía algo nerviosa e incómoda.

-Gracias, nos vemos estamos en contacto- y por un impulso la abrazaste

-Gracias por entender- dijiste

Ella torpemente puso sus brazos alrededor tuyo.

-No te preocupes, pensé por un momento que no te gustaba nada de lo que había cocinado-

Cuando dijo eso tu corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y te separaste de inmediato. Ella estaba muy avergonzada pero sonreía.

-Me encanta todo lo que cocinas- dijiste sonriendo

-Nos vemos- dijo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejándote suspirando.

-ELLAS ESTAN JUNTAS, VIVEN JUNTAS, COCINAN JUNTAS, SANTANA LE PREGUNTO SI QUERIA ALGO PARA LA CENA, ELLA LE SECA SU ROPA, ELLAS ESTAN JUNTAS EN UNA RELACION FORMAL-

Tus gritos podrían haberse escuchado en todo el edificio si no fuera por tus paredes insonorizadas pero Rachel estaba solo con la boca abierta mirándote gritar.

-RACHEL ME SIENTO TAN ESTUPIDA ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON ELLA PERO LUEGO ELLA AL DESPEDIRNOS SENTI, RAYOS SENTI QUE ELLA ESTABA NERVIOSA POR MI-

Llevaste tus manos hacia tu cabello y lo revolviste, te encontrabas frustrada, muy frustrada.

-LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE INVITE TAMBIEN A QUINN A VENIR A MI CASA A QUE LES COCINARA, INVITE A LA NOVIA DE LA CHICA DE LA CUAL ESTOY ENAMORADA A MI CASA, ELLAS VENDRA JUNTAS, JUNTAS-

Rachel se paro, salió del cuarto y regreso minutos después con un vaso con agua, el cual vertió sobre tu cara. El agua fría golpeo tu rostro y de alguna manera te relajo.

-Muy bien, respira y te diré algo, no pueden estar juntas por el simple hecho de que Quinn coqueteaba conmigo descaradamente.- dijo Rachel muy segura

Un grito de frustración se escapo de tu garganta.

-Bueno, ¿Ella te dijo que están juntas?- pregunto

Tu solo negaste con la cabeza.

-Puede que solo compartan el alquiler y ya-

Solo suspiraste cansadamente, entonces tu celular vibro y Rachel corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Brittany, ¿te parece bien el viernes de la próxima semana?- dijo Rachel leyendo el mensaje

Sonreíste ella no había tardado en contestar. Tal vez…remotamente ellas no estaban juntas y tenias una posibilidad con Santana.

"Magnifico, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el menú" escribiste para contestarle a Santana.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden en remodelar la cocina?- preguntaste mirando a Rachel.

-No mucho, ¿Quieres ver algunos modelos de cocinas? O ¿Quieres comprar otro lugar con una cocina más bonita?-

-Veamos los modelos de cocina- dijiste

-Sabes dijiste que estabas enamorada- te dijo Rachel riendo.

-¡Oh! Cállate-

**NA: Punto de vista de Santana~**

¿Por qué te había costado tan poco perdonar a Brittany? ¿Por qué estabas tan eufórica? ¿Por qué tu corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápidamente? ¿Por qué Brittany te hacía sentir tan feliz?

-Santana- dijo una voz de tras de ti.

-¡Tina!- dijiste reconociendo a la chica asiática.

Ella te abrazo fuertemente.

-Tina, no puedo respirar-

-Perdón- dijo separándose

-Solo me tomaste desprevenida, ¿No trabajan hoy?- preguntaste

-Sí, pero te vi caminando y corrí a saludarte-

Sentiste un poco de calor en tus mejillas, estas demostraciones de cariño por parte de tus amigos siempre te hacían sentir feliz y algo tímida.

-Gracias- dijiste sinceramente.

-¿De compras?- te pregunto

-Sí, unas cosas para la cena- moviste las bolsas que tenías en tus manos.

-Debo irme rápido pero debemos hacer algo esta semana.-

-Entendido, dile a Mike que le mando saludos y que por favor no use mi cuchillo Kyocera-

-Le diré, cuídate saludos a Quinn-

Sonreíste, ¿Quién diría que alguien como tu tendría tan buenos amigos?

No estaba Quinn, debía haber salido así que comenzaste hacer la cena, harías un rico risotto con el queso que habías comprado y algunas verduras frescas, comenzaste a trabajar tarareando y de un momento a otro te encontrabas bailando mientras cocinabas.

-Dios, López ¿Qué carajo paso?- dijo Quinn riendo.

Rápidamente te quedaste quieta y comenzaste a balbucear.

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz que cantas y bailas mientras (respiro profundamente para captar los olores) haces risotto?

-Yo… solo estoy feliz- dijiste quedamente.

-Ok, traje el postre- te dijo Quinn moviendo una bolsa que parecía contener un par de cosas.

Asentiste y recordaste inmediatamente.

-Quinn, no solo estaba el –

Ella se te quedo viendo esperando que continuaras.

-Estaba Brittany, ella me pido disculpas y nos invito a cocinar a su casa.-

-Brittany…Brittany...rubia, ojos azules, la que te hace babear- dijo

-¡No babeo!-

-Entonces ¿Cuándo es?- te pregunto

-¿Cuándo qué?-

-La cena con ella-

-No le he confirmado la fecha quería preguntarte primero, no sé qué días puedes-

-La siguiente semana el Viernes, porque esta semana saldremos al bar que le recomendaron a Blaine-

-Ok, la semana que viene Viernes- dijiste y rápidamente escribiste el mensaje y lo enviaste.

Sonreíste al ver el nombre de "Brittany" en tu celular.

-Sabes, mirar tanto el celular no hará que salga ella de la pantalla-

-¡Oh! Cállate Fabray- dijiste lanzándole un trapo de cocina.

**NA: Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios! Gracias**

**¿Les gusto? **


	7. Langosta

**hola!**

**NA: Aquí desde el punto de vista de Brittany.**

Toda la semana había estado llena de incertidumbre no sabías que hacer exactamente. La remodelación de la cocina (reconstrucción total) estaba casi completa, todos los días tomabas clases de cocina y hacías miles de menús para el Viernes por la noche pero nada lucia completamente perfecto.

-Trabajan muy rápido – dijo Rachel

-El dinero mueve muchas cosas- contestaste mientras dabas vuelta a la página de una revista de cocina.

-Entonces el plan es que yo venga te ayude a cocinar…ellas vean y se burlen.-

-Rachel te dije, Santana dijo que ellas nos ayudarían que no podían mantener sus manos lejos de la cocina.-

-¿Te manda mensajes de texto o la volviste a ver?-

-Le mando mensajes, unos pocos para preguntarle cosas sobre el menú- y sentiste el calor invadir tu cara.

-¡¿Qué paso?- te pregunto intrigada Rachel

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Tus mejillas están rojas como dos tomates-

Giraste rápidamente la cabeza para ocultar el rubor pero solo el saber que Rachel te estaba mirando aumento más la sensación de calor en tu cara.

-Le preguntaba si la ensalada estaba bien y me contesto que si…solo que corte juliana no porque casi no le gustaba y le conteste que no conocía ese corte de carne-

-Ella dijo "Te ayudare en la cocina…Juliana es un corte para los vegetales"-

-Todos nos podemos equivocar-

-Pero ahora quede como una tonta…de seguro se estuvo riendo de mi un buen rato- contéstate algo malhumorada.

-Entonces…dentro de dos días estaremos cenando con ellas- dijo Rachel con un tono soñador.

"Ellas" pensaste desde que "supuestamente", según Rachel, Santana y Quinn eran una pareja te sentías algo baja de ánimos pero la euforia de poder ver a la bella latina hacia que te pararas a las 6 de la mañana a bailar como loca por toda tu habitación.

-No es 100% que ellas sean pareja Britt- dijo Rachel

-¿Acaso lees mi mente?-

-No pero tienes la cara de "Alguien mato a mi mascota" así que no es difícil saber qué es lo que piensas-

-El viernes sabremos la verdad-

-Y no pasara nada para mí porque aunque sea pareja no me quedare de brazos cruzados, Quinn es hermosa y la necesito en mi vida.-

-Rachel y si ellas están comprometidas… ¿Te interpondrías entre ellas?-

-Todo por amor- te contesto

Solo rodaste los ojos y seguiste pasando paginas de la revista ya no mirabas la comida ni nada en particular…solo pensabas en Santana. Habían estado en contacto vía mensajes de texto era un poco menos torpe la conversación de esa manera.

Suspiraste.

-Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar a la clase de cocina- dijo Rachel.

-Entendido aunque si ellas nos van ayudar no veo por qué tener esa clase deberíamos ir al spa y buscar el menú completo-

-Tengo ganas de langosta- dijo Rachel

-Bueno langosta será el platillo fuerte-

-El postre y la entrada la decidimos mientras tenemos el masaje- contesto Rachel tomando su bolso y preparándose para partir.

"¿Suena bien Langosta para el plato principal?"

"La langosta suena perfecto " Te contesto Santana.

"Entendido tengo problemas eligiendo el postre...y la entrada" de Brittany

"Busca algo de la región y el postre creo que pay suena bien" de Santana

"Siento que todo lo estás haciendo tú ):" de Brittany

"Lo siento complejos de Chef pero prometo dejar que corras de un lado para otro el viernes" de Santana

"Entendido no aceptare que aceptes mis disculpas si no me siento avergonzada" de Brittany

"Sonó muy extraño eso jaja" de Santana

"Soy extraña" de Brittany

"Eres especial" de Santana

Ese mensaje basto para que Brittany sintiera nauseas provocadas por la emoción.

"Gracias" contesto.

"Quinn está molestando sobre que la dejo hacer la cena sola…nos vemos luego suerte con la entrada ;)"

Y ese mensaje para hundirla.

"Gracias por molestarte tanto solo para disculparte eres una grandiosa persona" de Santana

Las nauseas volvieron.

-Esta coqueteando contigo- dijo Rachel

Miraste hacia arriba bruscamente.

-¿Lees mis mensajes?-

-Lo siento las revistas dejaron de ser interesantes-

-Son privados- dijiste.

-Solo…digo ella coquetea contigo-

No contéstate nada porque estabas creyendo que Rachel Berry tenía razón.

**NA: Aquí desde el punto de vista de Santana. **

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
><em>_and don't it feel good!_

-¡CALLATE!-

-Vamos Quinnie es hora de levantarse-

_woah yeh!__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
><em>_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah__  
><em>_and don't it feel good!_

_Hey , alright now__  
><em>_and don't it feel good!__  
><em>_hey yeh ,oh yeh__  
><em>_and don't it feel good!_

Seguías cantando con todos tus pulmones, te sentías feliz porque te morías por ver a Brittany. Los mensajes te había animado durante toda la semana en las noches te ponías a releerlos solo para dormirte con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Habías hablado con los chicos del restaurante…bueno si el hablar es decir que Quinn les mando mensajes de texto diciendo que Brittany , "la rubia de ojos azules por la cual babea Santana" según Quinn, se había disculpado y tenían una cita. No era una cita …a menos que Quinn fuera la chaperona pero era una reunión entre personas para disculparse. Sonaba horrible pero era lo mejor que pudiste decir cuando todos estaban viéndote buscando una explicación.

-Juro que te dejare en ridículo hoy enfrente de Brittany- dijo Quinn que sonó casi como un rugido.

Levantaste tus manos en señal de defensa.

-Solo quería despertarte- dijiste cabizbajamente

Ibas saliendo del cuarto cuando una almohada se estampo contra tu espalda.

-Gracias – dijo Quinn

Tomaste la almohada y comenzaron la guerra.

Unas horas después checabas por tercera vez la dirección que tenías escrita en tu celular, era un edificio que se encontraba en la mejor zona de Boston. Cuando bajaron del taxi ambas miraron hacia arriba, era enorme y elegante, muy elegante, no esperabas menos realmente. Llevaban unos bolsos enormes porque ambas estaban encariñadas con algunos de sus utensilios y no podían trabajar sin ellos.

El portero se veía algo rudo y serio.

Entraron y todo brillaba, rápidamente se les acerco un señor que parecía por su vestimenta trabajar en el servicio secreto.

-Disculpe, ¿Vienen a visitar a que persona?-

-Sí, venimos a ver a la Srita. Pierce- dijo Quinn

-¿Y sus nombres?- pregunto de nuevo

Si el portero parecía rudo…este tipo era demasiado era algo que te molestaba que la gente te tratara como a un delincuente o una persona que estuviera a punto de robar algo.

-Le daría nuestros nombres si usted me dice el suyo primero, no le digo mi nombre a cualquier persona- dijiste.

Parecía algo disgustado.

-Peter estás haciendo que la señorita Pierce este esperando a sus invitadas-

-Mis disculpas, por aquí señoritas- dijo

No fueron por el elevador que estaba en el centro, caminaron hacia una esquina y los guio hasta una pequeña sala la cual te llevaba directamente a otro elevador que se veía si es posible mas lujoso y brillante que el otro que estaba en el recibidor.

Entraron y el señor presiono el botón enseguida, comenzó a subir el elevador al igual que tus nervios ahora no podías estar quieta, recargabas el peso en un pie y luego en otro lo cual hacia parecer que estabas haciendo un baile muy estúpido.

-Llegamos señoritas- dijo

Salieron y estaba frente una pequeña sala con una puerta frente a ellas.

-Tenemos que tocar.- dijiste

-Claro- y Quinn toco tímidamente.

No tardo mucho para que se abriera la puerta y reflejara a una sonriente Rachel Berry.

-Bienvenidas, Britt está hablando por teléfono, pasen- dijo

Te quedaste algo sorprendida . ¿Vivian Juntas?

El departamento era al parecer todo un piso, decorado de manera minimalista y los colores eran cálidos. Había una amplia sala con un televisor de plasma enorme. Giraste y viste la cocina te quedaste sorprendida. Amabas tu cocina… pero esta era infinitamente mejor, espaciosa la mesa central hacia fácil estar de un lado para otro, el refrigerador enorme y la estufa, el horno, los sartenes que estaban colgados parecían de la línea exclusiva Swiss Diamond o Kitchen Fair.

-Hola chicas- dijo Brittany no te habías dado cuenta cuando había llegado.

-Hola- dijeron

-Bienvenidas, trate de poner todo en orden porque soy una ama del desastre así que espero que les agrade-

En tu mente pensaste "No digas humilde hogar" porque claramente no era humilde y no crees que sea el único "hogar" que tenga.

-Es hermoso, me gustaron mucho los colores, nuestro apartamento luce algo frio por los colores que tiene pero un día de estos quiero pintarlo- dijo Quinn

Asentiste porque no sabías que hacer. Te sentías intimidada y algo tonta.

-Entonces sigue en pie lo de ayudarnos porque no le entendí a lo de Juliana- dijo sonriendo Brittany.

La sonrisa de Brittany te hizo sentir a gusto.

-Claro-

-Manos a la obra- dijo Rachel

-¿Por cierto no les molesta que invite a Rachel?- pregunto Brittany

Miraste rápidamente a Quinn para notar que estaba completamente feliz por la sorpresa.

-Para nada- dijiste.

-Bueno el menú es crema de setas, langosta todavía no sé muy bien cómo pero tengo varios ingredientes para poder realizar varios platillos y el postre Cheesecake – Brittany parecía algo nerviosa.

-Suena bien- dijiste sonriendo.

-Pueden acomodar sus cosas en el armario- dijo Rachel ofreciendo a tomar sus bolsos.

-Solo deja sacar nuestros utensilios y celulares- dijo Quinn

-Somos algo arraigadas en el hecho de que nos gusta usar algunas cosas que les tenemos cariño- dijiste contestando a la mirada interrogativa que cruzo por la cara de Brittany

Mientras sacaban todas sus cosas y caminabas a la cocina no dejaste de pensar en lo bonita que se veía Brittany en esa blusa aparte de lo bonito que le quedaban esos pantalones.

-Bueno aquí está la cocina y todo a la mano…¿Estamos listas?- dijo Brittany

Asintieron y todas voltearon a mirarte.

-¿Me puse al revés algo?- preguntaste

-Estamos esperando que nos des órdenes- dijo Quinn

Te pusiste nerviosa, no esperabas mandar a Brittany o Rachel como mandabas a los demás en la cocina, Rachel podrías pero Brittany era imposible para ti gritarle o decirle algo rudamente.

-Pero…bueno yo- dijiste

-Primero la crema y Santana se pone hacer lo de la langosta, ¿Quién me ayuda con el postre?-

-¡Yo!- contesto rápidamente Rachel

En la cocina estaban, Brittany, tú, Rachel y Quinn estabas muy nerviosa trabajando a lado de Brittany pero cocinar era una pasión muy grande para ti así que comenzaste hacer lo mejor que hacías.

-Creo que a la mantequilla con una guarnición de verduras al vapor suena bien- dijiste en voz alta.

-Delicioso- dijo Brittany.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Rachel y búscate la cara de Quinn para ver si ella opinaba algo.

-Mucha platica y nada de acción López- dijo Quinn sonriendo

Te fijaste que todos estaban haciendo algo mientras tú habías estado mirando los ingredientes en la mesa. Volteaste a mirar a Brittany que estaba teniendo algo de problemas al picar los dientes de ajo.

-Cuidado- dijiste acaba de pasar el filoso cuchillo muy cerca de sus dedos.

Ella te sonrió a manera de disculpas.

-Mira los dientes de ajo al ser pequeños busca un cuchillo no tan grande y ves haciéndolo despacio, no tenemos prisa- dijiste tomando un diente de ajo y enseñándole como cortarlo muy despacio.

-La cebolla te dará problemas porque ¿Quién puede cortar las cebollas sin llorar?- dijiste sonriendo

Ella también rio contigo.

Los ojos te comenzaron a picar cuando Brittany comenzó a cortar la cebolla, Rachel corrió al baño y Quinn siguió haciendo la base del postre.

Veías como miraba hacia arriba para evitar más el olor, sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas y no te gustaba para nada eso.

-Te ayudo- dijiste

-Yo puedo no te preocupes- te contesto

-No es ningún problema puedes ayudarme después con las langostas- dijiste

Rápidamente terminaste picando la cebolla y la pusiste en un tazón.

-Gracias, debo verme horrible llorando- te dijo

-Claro que no, luces linda – dijiste

Ella te miro sorprendida por el cumplido "¿Habías sido muy descarada o algo así?" Pensaste.

-Gra..Gracias- dijo

-¿Dónde están las langostas?- preguntaste después de checar la temperatura del agua que previamente habías puesto en una olla con vinagre, laurel, sal y perejil.

-En en fregadero en la caja – dijo Brittany.

Miraste las langostas y eran demasiadas como todo lo que había comprado Brittany para la cena pero no dijiste nada.

Tomaste las pinzas para sujetar a las langostas correctamente.

-¿Dónde la vas a poner?- pregunto Brittany curiosamente.

-En la olla durante unos 20 minutos para que este la carne suave-

-¿Vivas?- te pregunto

-Si- contéstate.

Rachel estaba entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué le vas hacer?- pregunto

-La pondré en la olla para cocinarla- volviste a contestar

-Pero todavía esta viva, ¿No haces nada antes de meterlas?-

-No solo se ponen en agua hirviendo y ya-

-No puedes hacer eso… ¡Están vivas!- te contesto mirándote como si estuvieras loca.

-Así lo hacen en cualquier restaurante-

Se puso delante de ti estorbando el paso hacia la olla.

-Debo hacerlo no hay otra manera de cocinarlas, si vamos a cenar debo hacerlo-

Quinn había dejado de hacer las cosas y te miraba.

-No te dejare prefiero ordenar pizza o otra cosa- te contesto

-No podemos solo dejar de cocinar porque tú comprendiste que algunas cosas sufren para poder disfrutarlas en tu paladar- dijiste algo molesta.

-Nunca volveré a pedir langosta, ahora pon ese pobre animal en la caja-

Eso era todo te había ordenado y desafiado.

-Te moverás y cocinare esta langosta-

-Absolutamente ¡NO!- dijo Rachel

Ibas a empujarla cuando ella tomo un sartén y lo uso como arma para mantenerte alejada justo allí entro Quinn y Brittany a solucionar las cosas.

-Rachel baja eso – dijo Brittany.

-Santana- dijo Quinn

Casualmente Brittany estaba delante de ti y Quinn a un lado de Rachel.

-Ella se comporta como una protectora loca de animales- dijiste acusando a Rachel

-Ellos tienen más sentimientos que tú al parecer- contesto

-¡Cocinare esa langosta y te veré comerla!- dijiste

Rachel sacudió cómicamente el sartén amenazándote entonces Brittany lo tomo y comenzaron a forcejar.

-Rachel, cálmate. – dijo la rubia. Seguían forcejando estabas harta de todo esto la temperatura del agua debía estar ya muy alta y toda la cena espectacular que ibas a tener estaba siendo destruida por esa tipa caprichosa.

Te habías movido hacia un lado de Brittany para poder empujar a la enana protege crustáceos justo en ese momento la rubia de ojos azules gana la batalla llevando el sartén justo hacia tu rostro.

-¡ Oh Dios mío!-

El dolor era insoportable, no podías ver muy bien todo con tu ojo izquierdo así que giraste dejaste la langosta en la caja y te agachaste quedando casi acostada en posición fetal en el piso.

-¡Nadie se mueva!- dijo Quinn sonaba tan autoritario

Tu respiración se estaba pausando solo necesitabas controlarte si no sacarías todo un infierno allí mismo.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie hacia nada.

-No Brittany- dijo Quinn de nuevo.

-Debe dolerle mucho- su voz sonaba angustiada.

-No te muevas, sé lo que digo y Rachel…no hablas por favor-

Dolía….ardía todo el lado izquierdo de tu cara entonces sentiste algo cálido escurriendo por tu nariz.

-Sangre- murmuraste y te paraste abruptamente tanto que perdiste el equilibrio. Los brazos cálidos de Brittany te sujetaron sabias que era Brittany por el olor que ella tenía.

-Estas sangrando, debemos llevarla al hospital- dijo con urgencia Brittany.

Te jalo rápidamente hacia pensabas que era la salida y escuchaste como hablaba por el interfono.

-Necesito rápidamente llevar a Santana al hospital por favor en 5 segundos el auto afuera – dijo Brittany

Abriste delicadamente los ojos y el dolor del ojo izquierdo te hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Brittany no dejo de sujetarte paso su mano por tu espalda reconfortándote.

-Vamos debemos ir al hospital- dijo

-San perdóname, iremos al doctor y te pondrás bien…¿Si?...vamos linda solo aguanta-

Mientras Brittany te guiara, su cuerpo estuviera tan pegado al tuyo y siguiera hablándote de esa manera tan cariñosa podrías seguir sufriendo porque estabas en algo como si fuera el cielo.

-Ok- murmuraste.

Ella te sujeto con más fuerza. Y ahora dabas gracias a los crustáceos que habías tratado de matar y la chica-gritona-enana-amante de animales.

**NA: ¿Ya tiene tiempo? jeje muchas gracias por leer mi fiction cada comentario que me dejan, cada alerta que llega mi correo o cada "tuit" que hacen, es muy muy muy bien recibido. **

**Mis mejores deseos para tods ustedes! Los quiero mucho. **

**Que el próximo año sea uno de los mejores de su vida y espero que este año que paso también lo halla sido.**

**mi twitter _Drass_ aaa y acabo de abrir tumblr Xd ladrassla. tumblr . com**

**Busco editores cualquier persona interesada por favor comuníquese conmigo :)**

**Feliz Año nuevo (:**


	8. De moretones y otras cosas

**na: Hola espero que les agrade.**

Entraron rápidamente a la sala de emergencias pensabas que dentro de unos instantes iban a llegar doctores para atender a Santana pero en cambio estaban sentadas llenando un formulario con datos sobre la morena, bueno eso estaba haciendo Quinn, Santana estaba sujetando tu mano y respirando ruidosamente.

-Es estúpido pero ¿Duele mucho?- preguntaste

-S..i- te contesto.

-De verdad lo siento mucho…mucho- contestaste

Quinn estaba enfrente de ustedes y alzo la mirada. No sabias si soltar la mano de Santana o alejarte un poco de ella porque no querías causar problemas pero la rubia te sonrió.

-Iré por algo de tomar, en unos minutos nos atenderán Santana-

Santana solo asintió con la cabeza y poso el lado no lastimado de su cara en tu hombro. Podías sentir como te derretías con solo tener su cuerpo tan cerca.

-Regreso- te dijo Quinn

-Puedo…hablar para que nos atiendan más rápido- ofreciste no querías verla sufrir.

-No…toda la gente es importante esperare….mi turno- cada palabra le costaba decirla como si aguantara el dolor y eso te hizo sentir peor.

-Ok- dijiste

El aroma de Santana te inundo, su cabello se sentía sedoso sobre tu piel. Ella respiraba profundamente para soportar el dolor y cada vez que respiraba la culpa aumentaba.

-De verdad podemos ir a una de las clínicas de los papas de Rachel…este algo retirada pero nos atenderán rápido-

-Solo esperemos- te contesto.

-No me gusta verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada, lo peor de todo es que yo soy la culpable de que estemos aquí-

Habían pasado unos minutos. Ella separo su rostro de tu hombro.

-Hey…no fue tu culpa… ¿Puedes mirarme?- te pregunto

Giraste tu rostro para verla, ella sostuvo con sus dos manos tu mano (tu corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido que pensaste que se podría escuchar si ella se aceraba más), tenía la mitad de su cara roja, su ojo estaba muy hinchado era muy seguro que se iba a poner morado, su nariz no tanto pero los tampones que le habían puesto para que no saliera más sangre hacia que se viera más grande su nariz pero a pesar de todo la encontraste inmensamente hermosa.

-No fue tu culpa… ¿entendido?-

-Yo fui la que te golpeo con el sartén-

-No…fue tu culpa…- volvió a decirte

-Pero-

-Te repetiré esto…hasta que te canses..No…fue….tu..culpa..-

Estabas a punto de decir algo cuando.

-¡Santana López!- dijo una enfermera.

Te levantaste rápidamente y condujiste a Santana hacia la enfermera. Las llevaron a unos pabellones donde había muchas camas divididas por cortinas.

-Acuéstese ahorita la atendemos- dijo la enfermera y se fue.

Ayudaste a Santana acomodarse, ella nunca dejo de tomar tu mano aun cuando estaba en la cama. Era cálido sentir su mano.

-Al menos estas acostada- dije bromeando.

-Buenas noches señoritas- dijo un doctor…Doctor Rogers, según su gafete.

-Buenas noches- contestaron.

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí- dijo y comenzó a revisar el rostro de Santana muy de cerca no querías sentir celos pero los sentiste aunque en ese preciso momento ella apretó tu mano y tu volviste apretarla en señal de "aquí estoy".

-¿Puedes sentarte?- pregunto

-Si- contesto y la ayudaste a sentarse.

En ese momento soltó tu mano y ahora parecía como si la necesitaras para sentir tu mano completa.

-Muy bien ahora alguien me puede decir ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto?-

-Un accidente- contesto Santana rápidamente

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo accidentalmente le pegue con un sartén- dijiste tímidamente.

El doctor te miro detenidamente.

-Larga historia- dijo Santana.

-Bueno, no veo daño permanente pero debemos hacerte unas radiografías para poder descartar cualquier cosa, revisare tu ojo para ver tu retina y ver si no tenemos un desprendimiento de algo, va doler algo-

Entonces ella busco tu mano y tú se la tendiste.

-Lista- dijo el Doctor.

-Lista- contesto ella. Apretaste su mano.

-Maldición- dijo ella cuando el doctor revisaba su ojo y tu solo querías golpear al doctor.

-Bueno, no tenemos daño significativo en la retina-

-¿Algún mareo o dolor que sienta en su cabeza?-

-Solo…cuando me levante del piso hace un rato y la cabeza me duele un poco-

-Muy bien, le recetare pastillas para el dolor y unas pomadas para el ojo, no quedara cicatriz o algo estamos de suerte usted es muy guapa- dijo el doctor en total modo de coqueteo y eso para ti fue completamente no profesional miraste más de cerca su nombre ajustarías cuentas después.

-¿Las radiografías las debe tomar aquí o después? – preguntaste.

-En unos momentos vendrá una enfermera y la llevara a tomar las radiografías- dijo mirándote

-¿Podemos darle algo ahorita para el dolor?-

-Claro- contesto

-Muy bien espero su receta con los medicamentos para poder dárselos, ella ha estado sufriendo por 30 minutos en la sala de espera y no quiero que este soportando más- dijiste usando tu tono de perra que estaba reservado para ciertas situaciones y esta era una situación esas.

-Ok, señorita…- dijo el doctor

-Brittany Pierce- dijiste

-Señorita Pierce de inmediato le daré su medicina- y se fue.

-Gracias- dijo Santana.

-¿Mande?- dijiste

-Gracias… por quitarme a ese tipo… de encima-

-No debes agradecer-

La enfermera vino y se llevo a Santana diciendo que podías esperarla en la recepción que ella se ocuparía de todo que no te preocuparas aunque exigiste ver que se tomara la medicina en tu presencia para saber que no iba a estar sufriendo mucho.

Ibas caminando de regreso cuando recordaste "Quinn".

Ella estaba sentada hablando por teléfono cuando llegaste inmediatamente se despidió.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿La internaron?- sonaba preocupada.

-Ella está bien le tomaran unas radiografías para eliminar cualquier posible fractura o daño, aquí tengo su receta médica y en unos momentos una enfermera la traerá-

-Ok, menos mal- dijo

-Nos fuimos y no te dijimos nada…perdón-

-No te preocupes el Sr. Schuester me hablo a mi celular creo que sabe cuando un número de seguro social de nosotros se activa y me pregunto si Santana estaba bien y ya le conté la pequeña historia.-

Miraste apenada el piso y no dijiste nada.

-No te sientas culpable…a todo mundo le pudo suceder- te dijo sonriendo

¿Por qué Quinn Fabray era tan amable contigo? ¿No está celosa que su novia se la paso tomándote de la mano? ¿O que ella no paso a la consulta?

-Yo una vez le avente un aplastador- dijo riendo

Sus peleas debían ser muy muy duras, si se pelean así el sexo debe ser muy salvaje pensaste y de repente muchas imágenes llegaron a tu cabeza.

-¿Le pegaste con eso?- preguntaste con la boca seca.

-Lo esquivo pero desde ese día no discutimos cerca de la cocina- dijo

-¿Tienen mucho viviendo juntas?- preguntaste curiosamente.

-Pues aquí en Boston 7 meses y en California 4 años.- dijo

-Oh- dijiste

4 años y siete meses viviendo juntas eso era mucho tiempo….Debían estar muy enamoradas.

-Señorita Pierce –

Volteaste y allí estaba Santana con la enfermera, caminaste rápidamente, la morena tenía un parche de gazas sobre su ojo lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí ya no hay dolor-

-¿Salió algo mal en las radiografías?-

-Todo perfecto- dijo la enfermera

-Genial- dijiste

-Debe cambiarle la venda y ponerle compresas de agua helada para bajar la hinchazón y luego aplicar las pomadas- te dijo la enfermera

-Ok, yo lo hare no se preocupe, muchas gracias-

-Sé que la dejo en buenas manos se notan muy enamoradas, felicidades chicas nos vemos- dijo eso y se fue dejándote toda sonrojada sin posibilidad de decirle que no están juntas.

-Bueno debemos irnos- dijo Santana

Quinn se había quedado viéndolas desde lejos te sorprendió que ella no haya corrido para encontrar a Santana pero tal vez eran de esas parejas que se daban su espacio.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Quinn abrazando a Santana

Les diste su espacio, mirabas la habitación no querías verlas porque sentías ganas de remplazar a Quinn y que fueras tu en brazos de Santana.

-¿Habías estado antes en un hospital así?- pregunto Santana

-No, nunca había golpeado a alguien, ¿regresamos a mi casa o las dejo en su casa? No me molesta para nada regresar a ver qué podemos hacer-

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-Creo que regresamos a tu casa- dijo Quinn

El viaje de regreso fue menos dramático (en el primer viaje Santana iba diciendo que iba morir) solo hiciste una parada rápida a la farmacia para conseguir todo lo necesario y de allí a tu casa.

Al abrir la puerta te encontraste con una Rachel Berry mirando al piso parecía algo apenada algo muy raro en ella.

-Regresamos- dijiste

-Yo…lo siento- dijo Rachel

Miro a Santana que esta algo impaciente y le sonrió.

Cuando Rachel alza la cara y ve el ojo de Santana grita.

-OH POR DIOS POR MI CULPA NO TIENES OJO Y TU CARA ESTA TODA HORRIBLE, OH DIOS POR FAVOR PERDONAME BUSCARE CUALQUIER CIRUJANO PLASTICO PARA REMEDIARE ESO, TE LO PROMETO PERDONAME-

-ME GOLPEARON CON UN SARTEN MEDIA CARA ¿CÓMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ESTE MI CARA?-

-No fue tu culpa Brittany- dijo Santana mirándote y sonriendo. Lo cual fue desconcertante puesto que había gritado a Rachel mirándola como queriendo matar.

-NO GRITES-

-DEJA DE GRITAR TÚ-

-GRITO PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES-

-ME GOLPEARON MI OJO NO ESTOY SORDA-

-Chicas ya basta…otra vez no por favor- dijiste suplicando

Tomaste rápidamente el brazo de Santana y la llevaste lejos hacia la sala.

-Lo siento…ella dijo-

-Estas hermosa no importa nada- dijiste sonriendo y ella se sonrojo "10 puntos para Brittany" pensaste.

-Rachel pidió comida esta la mesa puesto para que cenemos- dijo Quinn

-Bueno una cena es una cena- dijiste

Se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron Rache enfrente de Quinn y tu frente a Santana.

-Lo siento de nuevo, no sabía que comida les gustaba así que pedí de todo un poco- dijo Rachel mansamente.

-No te preocupes no gusta todo- dijo Quinn era tu imaginación o la rubia siempre estaba pendiente de Rachel.

Había un pequeño festín comida china, tailandesa, griega, italiana, japonesa, mexicana y otros platillos que no pudiste clasificar en total era mucha comida.

Se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer Rachel estableció la plática.

-¿Trabajan mucho?-pregunto

-No tanto tenemos días libres y nos rolamos los turnos- dijo Quinn

-¿Les gusta Boston?-preguntaste

-Si es un lugar muy bonito nos estamos acostumbrando- contesto Santana

-¿Extrañan su casa?-dijo Rachel

-Bueno California está muy lejos y extraño a la familia pero creo que es un paso que debíamos tomar – dijo Quinn

-California están muy lejos de su tierra natal- dijiste

-Yo sí, Santana es de New York – entonces ocurrió algo raro Santana miro raramente a Quinn como si …ella hubiera dicho algo malo.

-¿Eres de New York Santana?, Estas muy cerca de casa- dijo Rachel

-Sí, estoy cerca de casa- dijo pero no muy alegre.

-¿Y ustedes son originarias de aquí?- pregunto rápidamente Quinn

-Bueno yo nací en New York y Brittany en Francia pero nuestras familias se establecieron aquí aunque viajan mucho estudiamos en muchos lugares diferentes pero mi abuela vive aquí al igual que los abuelos de Brittany, Boston es como nuestro punto de llegada-dijo Rachel

-Es difícil estar viajando por todo el mundo sin tener un lugar donde establecerte así que decidimos vivir un rato aquí-

-¿Han viajado mucho juntas?- pregunto Santana

-Rachel y yo nos conocemos desde mucho casi todos mis viajes los hago con ella aunque también me gusta viajar sola- contestaste

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Quinn dijo

-Santana debes probar este ravioli está relleno de algo genial –

Santana se giro y abrió la boca, Quinn le dio en la boca un pedazo de su comida. De nuevo los celos, querías tu estar sentada al lado de Santana dándole de comer

-Realmente esta bueno, el lunes cocinare ravioli así el domingo podemos ir al mercado de agricultores a escoger verduras y después compramos los ingredientes en el barrio italiano-

-Suena perfecto- contesto Quinn riendo

-Debo preguntarlo…¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?- dijo Rachel

-¿Juntas?- dijo Santana

-Si…Es que tiene una bonita dinámica- dijo Rachel

-¿Juntas de…juntas de salir y besarse?- dijo Quinn

-Si- dijo Rachel

-No estamos juntas solo somos amigas- dijo rápidamente Santana

-¿Quiere decir que no son lesbianas?- dijo de nuevo Rachel

-¡Rachel! No seas tan imprudente-dijiste rápidamente

-No hay problema Brittany, Solo somos amigas pero si hemos salido con mujeres- dijo Quinn mirando a Santana viendo si había algún problema.

Entonces necesitabas celebrar abrir una botella de champagne y brindar porque no estaban juntas, porque Santana López podía ser tuya, te contuviste de pedirle una cita en ese momento o de bailar alrededor del departamento pero no pudiste evitar sonreír.

-Todo mundo siempre piensa eso- dijo Santana refunfuñando

-Pero viven juntas-dijiste

-Si solo somos compañeras, amigas…mejores amigas- dijo Quinn

-Hablando de amigas…y cuartos…Brittany puse en tu tina de baño las langostas busque en internet como mantenerlas vivas mañana las llevare al acuario- dijo Rachel cambiando totalmente de tema.

Estabas en un estado de júbilo así que unas estúpidas langostas no te importaban ahora.

-Sé te caerá el rollo de sushi- dijo Santana

Te sorprendiste y el rollo se fue al suelo.

-Abre la boca- dijo Santana usando sus palillos para darte otro rollo de sushi.

Y la abriste.

Ella te sonrió de una manera que sentiste que podías pedirle casarte con ella en este mismo instante.

-¿Esta rica la cena?- pregunto Rachel

-La mejor cena de mi vida- dijiste sin dejar de mirar a Santana.

**NA: Gracias por todos esos comentarios sé que la historia va lenta pero no se preocupen en los próximos capítulos tendremos mas tiempo con nuestras chicas, esta historia va para largo así que por eso la lentitud~**

Gracias n.n


	9. Comida Asiática

**Hola algo tarde pero aquí esta!**

Habían pasado exactamente 3 semanas después de "La cena" y desde ese día no habías visto a Brittany de nuevo, al día siguiente de la cena te hablo muy preocupada por teléfono diciendo que sus papas le habían mandado hacer un recorrido a todos los lugares donde se desarrollaban las obras benéficas que hacían, se había disculpado muchas veces por eso, le contéstate que no había problema. Aunque por dentro sentías como tu estomago se hundía de decepción porque no ibas a ver a Brittany en unos días.

Así que te encontrabas tirada en tu sofá, comiendo palomitas de almendras con caramelo picante y viendo una repetición de Friends.

La puerta principal se abrió.

-Me gusto mucho la película-dijo Quinn

-Sí, no hacen falta grandes diálogos para hacer una gran película- dijo Rachel

Volteaste para ver a las mujeres que había entrado.

-Santana, ¿Qué tal tu sábado?- pregunto Rachel

-Igual que los otros sábados Rachel, aquí disfrutando de la comodidad de mi casa-

Después de la cena Rachel y Quinn se había convertido en muy "cercanas", iban al cine juntas, de compras, por helado, a cenar, a comprar víveres, ingredientes para recetas, a buscar libros de cocina, a bailar o simplemente a veces Rachel estaba todo el día con ellas en su departamento.

-¿Cuándo regresas a trabajar?- pregunto la morena

-La próxima semana regreso-contéstate

Aun recordabas la cara de Kurt cuando te vio el día que te presentaste a trabajar, te quito la venda del ojo solo para tomarte una foto con su celular y publicarla rápidamente en Facebook bajo el titulo "Admiro la persona que hizo esto", todos estallaron a carcajadas cuando Quinn conto con lujos de detalle cómo te habías hecho "eso" en la cara. Pero no pasaron unos 20 minutos y el Sr. Schuester en persona llego para decirte que te retiraras porque no podías trabajar así, argumentando que necesitabas descansar y él te llevo a una clínica donde según sus propias palabras "mi familia contribuye regularmente deben tener la mejor tecnología". No había nada malo pero aun así te hicieron tomar un mes de descanso, una semana volviste a California para estar un tiempo en la escuela y quitarte la angustia de no poder ir a trabajar.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?- preguntaste

Te gustaba bromear así con ellas porque se ponían nerviosas y balbuceaban mucho.

-Santana te hemos dicho…-

-Quinn por favor han salido casi todos los días tiene tres semanas, andan todas melosas y Rachel se ha quedado a dormir más de 5 veces aquí contigo, no me pueden decir que no están saliendo-

-Tiene una semana que somos oficiales- dijo Quinn

-Fabray eres una fácil- contestaste

-¡Hey!, Santana no llames así a Quinn- dijo Rachel

Giraste completamente para verlas bien y les diste la mejor mirada de "no quieres meterte conmigo".

-Por favor- añadió con un hilo de voz Rachel

-¿Has visto que aun tengo morado alrededor de mi nariz y la cicatriz que me va a quedar en el ojo?-

-No es mi culpa- dijo ella

-Claro que es tu culpa y tu fanatismo con los crustáceos ahora que lo pregunto… ¿Quinn no te recuerda a uno de ellos?- dijiste ácidamente

-¡Santana!- dijo Quinn

-¿Qué?- contéstate

-No desquites tu mal humor con nosotras-

Bufaste y miraste hacia arriba.

-Esas palomitas huelen más ricas que las del cine-dijo Rachel

-Obviamente hobbit son preparas exclusivamente por mi-

-¡Santana!-

-Ya, ya…-dijo la aludida

Volviste a sentarte en el sofá.

Ellas se dirigían a la cocina y sonreíste porque sabían lo que se encontrarían. Contaste en tu mente, "uno", "dos", "tres", "cuatro", "cinco".

Escuchaste como los pasos de las chicas iban directo hacia ti.

-¿Es por eso que mandaste el mensaje de "No comer nada en el cine"?- pregunto Quinn suavemente

-Pensé que habías leído algo sobre una enfermedad o una infección- dijo Rachel

-Yo voy a salir hoy con Mike y Tina me invitaron a una cosa de asiáticos-dijiste

Apagaste la tele y te levantaste del sofá. Las miraste rápidamente y caminaste hacia donde habías dejado tu chaqueta.

-Espero que disfruten la cena, deje las palomitas en el horno para que no se enfríen unos segundos en el microondas y sabrán como recién hechas, el postre esta en el refrigerador, no hagan cosas sucias porque voy a regresar y no quiero tener que arrancarme los ojos por ver su ritual de apareamiento-

Saliste rápidamente del departamento y te dirigiste a la dirección que te había dado Mike. Como no tenías una idea muy concreta para donde ir tomaste un taxi.

De un momento a otro te diste cuenta a donde te dirigías.

-Deben estar bromeando- dijiste

Era un cliché la pareja asiática te invito a pasar el rato con ellos en el barrio chino.

-Aquí es señorita- dijo el taxista.

Era una calle concurrida y había restaurantes, tiendas, puesto ambulantes llenándola de vida. Pagaste y diste vueltas buscando a Mike o Tina. Pero había demasiada gente hasta que sentiste que alguien te jalaba.

-¡Hey que te pasa!- gritaste.

-Calma Santana soy yo- dijo un chico asiático y alto.

-Mike, pensé que eras algún ninja roba bolsos o secuestrador- dijiste

-Vamos Santana por aquí- te dijo señalando un lugar que no alcanzaste a ver.

Caminabas junto a él pero tenias miedo a perderte así que te sujetaste de su playera para no extraviarte. Sabias que esta sonriendo porque nunca o bueno no tenías mucho contacto físico con ellos.

Entraron a un callejón pequeño.

-¿Dónde rayos me llevas Chang?- preguntaste

-Tranquila Santana ya llegamos- dijo el parándose frente a una puerta la cual toco.

Tina abrió la puerta e inmediatamente les sonrió a los dos.

-Entren- dijo

Cuando entrabas te golpeo el aroma que tanto extrañabas y los ruidos que anhelabas escuchar.

-Bienvenida Santana- dijo Tina

Estabas dentro de una cocina de un restaurante.

-¿Trabajan aquí?- preguntaste

- No- dijo Mike

-Venimos aprender la elaboración de más platillos y algunos trucos- dijo Tina

-Sabíamos que extrañabas mucho cocinar en un restaurante así que preguntamos si podíamos los traer a una amiga y aquí estas- dijo Mike

Sonreíste y agachaste la cabeza.

-Aparte…Tina tiene esa prima que-

-Mike- Tina cortó lo que iba a decir

Los miraste esperando una respuesta.

-Chicos- dijo una voz autoritaria

Una pequeña anciana entro como torbellino y comenzó a darle órdenes a todos, causando una revolución en la cocina, los sonidos se volvieron más frenéticos y pareciera que los olores se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡Tina!-

-Ella es la amiga que le contaba- dijo Tina dirigiéndose a la anciana

Te miro analizándote.

Mike y Tina estaban impasibles a lado tuyo.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron infinitamente largos declaro.

-Está bien, puede atender algunas mesas no ha llegado a un Suyin-

Tus amigos volvieron para darte una mirada con soslayo y algo de miedo.

-Está bien aunque no me sé el menú-

-Yo te ayudare un rato- dijo Tina

-No debes hacerlo en la cocina también te necesitan- dijiste

No escucho y te acompaño al comedor, había mucha gente, familias, estudiantes, turistas, parejas y una que otra persona sola.

-Bueno este es el menú, pones en este lugar la orden y las bebidas están de este lado- dijo rápidamente Tina mirándote algo atemorizada.

-Ok, ¿Tienes algún delantal? –

-Si-

Tenias tu delantal puesto, una libreta lista para tomar ordenes y ahora esperaras la primera mesa que llegara para atender y llegó.

Una familia.

-Buenas noches soy Santana y los atenderé hoy-

Sonreíste y entregaste los menús.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-En un momento les traigo sus pedidos-

Unas diez veces se repitió esas frases, repartiste sonrisas y fuiste extremadamente amable. Antes de que comenzaras a cocinar comenzaste siendo mesera eso pagaba muchos caprichos.

Si hubieras visto la mirada de Mike y Tina pura incredulidad tenia grabado en sus rostros. La orden número once llevabas a la cocina ahora solo esperabas eso y ver si a otra mesa se le ofrecía más cosas.

-Noche agitada- dijo Tina

-Algo, tenía tiempo que no hacia esto-

-Yo comencé como lavaplatos y Mike levantaba los platos sucios de las mesas- dijo la asiática.

-Quinn me dijo que también lavó plato en sus inicios-

No pudiste descifrar la mirada que cruzo por la cara de Tina.

Te hablaban en una mesa. No te gustaba socializar mucho con las personas tal vez porque te costaba mucho poder abrirte al mundo y eso complicaba la forma en que te relacionabas con los demás pero nunca habías sido alguien que no sabía agradecer. Mike y Tina habían querido hacerte pasar un buen rato y lo estaban haciendo, sacarte de tu rutina de comer enfrente de la tele ya era mucho.

Después de llevarle la cuenta a la mesa donde te habían hablado hace unos minutos, miraste que Tina hablaba con una mujer alta, cabello oscuro, figura bonita y cuando te miro pudiste apreciar unos hermosos ojos verdes, era atractiva.

Al llegar donde estabas las dos mujeres sentías algo de nervios.

-Santana- dijo Tina sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te presento a Suyin la nieta de la dueña y una gran amiga-

Sonreíste

-Suyin te presento a la mejor chef que conozco Santana-

Con un apretón de manos se saludaron.

-Mucho gusto- dijiste

-Igualmente Santana- contesto

La anciana salió rápidamente de la cocina y señalo a Santana.

-Lávate las manos necesito que me ayudes con algo, Suyin encárgate de sus mesas-

Seguiste a la pequeña anciana hasta la cocina y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, eran las instrucciones para cocinar unas verduras que estaban sobre la mesa de trabajo, seguiste rápidamente las instrucciones porque no bajaba la velocidad de sus palabras y la mayor parte de la noche transcurrió así a veces eran verduras, arroz o carnes pero seguiste cada paso de la anciana. Aprendiste algunas salsas agridulces nuevas, el punto exacto del arroz frito, hacer mezclas de verduras.

Terminabas de limpiar la mesa de trabajo y se acerco la amiga de los asiáticos.

-Larga noche – te dijo intentando comenzar una conversación

-Algo así ya extrañaba sentirme así- dijiste.

-Tina me conto que estas de baja médica-

-Si (La miraste y señalaste la cicatriz de tu por arriba de tu ojo según Quinn aun se notaba un tono de piel antinatural alrededor de tu ojo) ocurrió un accidente en casa de una amiga-

-Pero luces bien a pesar de tu cicatriz….bueno aparte las cicatrices atraen chicas- dijo sonriéndote y guiñando el ojo

Eso te había dejado perpleja estabas acostumbrada a que de vez en cuando te coqueteaban mujeres guapas pero no sabias como responder porque no era ninguna desconocida que te encontrabas en algún bar o en la calle.

-Eso dicen- contestaste tímidamente.

-Tina y Mike me dijeron que te avisara para que cenáramos juntos –

-Gracias-

-Sígueme, la mejor mesa de este restaurante esta por aquí-

-Solo termino aquí-

-No te molestes por eso, ven-

Te tomo la mano y te arrastro con ella.

Había una mesa enorme llena de muchos platillos y estaban algunos cocineros, Mike, Tina y la anciana.

Soltaste rápidamente la mano, no te sentías cómoda.

Búscate el lugar que estaba al lado de Tina, Suyin se sentó justo a tu lado.

-Bueno ahora podemos comer- dijo la anciana la cual no sabias su nombre pero te daba algo de vergüenza preguntarlo.

La cena paso del probar los alimentos a preguntarle a la persona invitada cosas sobre ella. El momento más incomodo fue cuando te preguntaron si tu novio no se enojaba que trabajaras toda la noche del sábado.

-No tengo novio- contestaste

-Pero eres guapa, tienes un buen trabajo y un futuro muy prometedor-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de las relaciones?- pregunto Suyin

-No es eso-

Te molestaba estar diciéndole a todo el mundo que te gustaban las chicas que la relación más cercana que tenias con un hombre era con Kurt o Blaine ambos gays. No te gustaba compartir con una bola de extraños cosas privadas.

-Entonces- dijo un cocinero

-No tendré novio porque mi novia se enojaría mucho.-

Silencio

-¿Tienes novia? , ¿Es hermosa?, ¿También cocina?, ¿Viven juntas?, ¿Por qué no la invitaron?, ¿Regresaras?- Un aluvión de preguntas te llegaron después de 15 minutos dando a entender que no era que tuvieras novia si no que te gustaba las mujeres y no tendrías novio por eso la cena llego a un final tranquilo.

Lista para regresar a casa a lado de Mike, Tina y Suyin que había estado junto a ti desde la cena.

-¿Santana tomaras taxi?- pregunto Mike

-Si- contéstate "Que no digan que Suyin me lleve" "que no se ofrezca a llevarme" rogabas en tu mente.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, mi carro no está lejos-

"Rayos" pensaste

-No quiero molestarte- dijiste dirigiéndote a la mujer de ojos verdes

-No es molestia le ayudaste a mi abuela en su negocio es lo menos que puedo hacer, ven vamos- dijo

Moviste rápidamente la mano como si fueras a enrollarte el cabello en la oreja para evitar que te tomara de nuevo la mano.

Miraste a Tina y Mike que sonreían.

-Bueno-

Te despediste de la pareja y le agradeciste todo.

Suyin era la dueña de un Ford Mustang Coyote V8 color azul.

-Se me olvido decirte que soy dueña de un gran salón de belleza, le ayudo de vez en cuando a mi abuela-

-Veo la razón de tu cabello bonito- dijiste un cumplido forzado

No sabias porque la chica no te agrada totalmente, porque te costaba seguirle a su coqueteo o parecer algo más interesada.

Tu celular sonó, tenias un nuevo mensaje.

"Buenos Días desde Naroibi, aquí son las 9 de la mañana. ¿Qué hora es en Boston?, ¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?"

Allí se encontraba la razón. Un mensaje de Brittany. Siempre te mandaba mensajes de donde estuviera indicándote la hora y preguntándote como seguías, apuntabas en una libreta todos los horarios que conocías gracias a ella, se los mostrarías cuando ella regresara del viaje.

-¿alguien especial?- pregunto tu acompañante.

-Mande-

-No has dejado de mirar el mensaje que recibiste desde como 5 minutos-

-Disculpa es que una amiga me mando un mensaje, ella está viajando por el mundo –

-Sorpréndete- dijo aunque no sonaba sorprendida.

Llegaste a tu edificio, te bajaras rápidamente y te despedirías muy cortes mente. Pero Suyin se bajo rápidamente y te abrió la puerta.

-Gracias- dijiste

-De nada-

Ella te miraba profundamente y justo en ese momento.

-¡Santana!- reconocerías esa voz donde fuera.

"Gracias Rachel, Gracias" pensaste y sabias que nunca estarías más agradecida por haber escuchado la voz de Berry.

-¡Rachel!- dijiste

La pequeña morena se acerco a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Hola- saludo la judía

-Hola- saludo Suyin

-Rachel te presento a Suyin una amiga de Tina y Mike-

-Mucho gusto Rachel Berry- dijo con tono muy pomposo ofreciendo su mano de manera elegante.

-mucho gusto- dijo la otra chica.

Las tres mujeres se miraron rápidamente era un momento incomodo Rachel no se marcharía y agradecías por eso pero no sabias como zafarte de Suyin.

-Bueno…Santana me preguntaba si...-

-Santana debes subir para que Quinn pueda ponerte la pomada en tu ojo y debe haber pasado ya 5 minutos de la hora establecida, muchas gracias Suyin por traer a San sana y salva, nos vemos, cuídate mucho, un gusto conocerte – Rachel corto cualquier palabra que la chica de ojos verdes iba a decir y te comenzó a jalar hacia el edificio.

Suyin sonrió

-Ningún beso de despedida- dijo

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como plato pero luego sonrió de manera maléfica.

-Lo siento tengo novia- contesto Rachel.

-Disculpa hablaba con la morena hermosa a tu lado- dijo

Rachel te jalo más fuertemente.

-¡¿Tu número de teléfono?- dijo mas fuerte porque Rachel ya te había llevado a la entrada del edifico.

-¡Lo siento ella no tiene teléfono y ella no está interesada en las morenas!- grito Rachel

Lo último que escuchaste fue un "Ya lo intentaste entonces"

En elevador Rachel parecía de muy mal humor y te miraba como si fuera tu culpa. Pero ninguna de las dos hablo hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?- preguntaste

-No sé-

Entraron y Quinn estaba en la sala viendo algún tipo de documental sobre tiburones o algo así.

-¡Santana! ¡Rachel!- dijo sorprendida

-Quinn- dijiste y no sabias porque pero te dirigiste rápidamente a tu habitación como niña castigada.

En tu habitación recargada sobre la puerta sonreíste no porque Rachel te hubiera salvado sino porque tal vez ella trataba de ayudar a su amiga….a su amiga Brittany…cuidando a su interés romántico, poco a poco te resbalaste hasta queda sentada en el piso y seguías sonriendo.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista Brittany.)<p>

"Aquí son la 1:30 de la mañana estoy cansada salí con Mike y Tina fue una noche rara, mi ojo sigue mejorando, ¿Nairobi es en Kenia?, ¿Qué harás hoy?"

El mensaje de Santana te hizo sonreír mientras desayunabas estabas apunto de contestar cuando llego otro mensaje

"ME DEBES UNA GRANDE, una tipa estaba coqueteando con Santana y arrastre a tu preciosa latina lejos de la tipa, no quiero alarmarte pero debes REGRESAR MUY PRONTO al parecer sus amigos le están consiguiendo citas, yo hare lo que pueda para protegerla".

Y eso te hizo querer vomitar tu desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad vivo de esos comentarios n.n<strong>

**Prometí actualizar todos los martes y es miércoles pero no tenia Internet, muy poca relación Brittany-Santana pero pronto habrá más.**

**Gracias por leer! **


	10. Tired

"_Hola acabo de despertar estaba algo cansada de anoche, espero que todo este saliendo bien. Cuídate"_

Una sonrisa surco tu rostro al leer por onceava vez el mensaje, estabas en una cena con algunas personas importantes pero no parabas de mirar tu celular, de nuevo no sabias como contestar ese mensaje. No querías sonar muy dura ni seca pero tampoco ansiosa o desesperada.

-Señorita Pierce- dijo alguien

-Disculpe- contéstate

-Estaba preguntándome que extienda su viaje un poco más para poder mostrarle una de las más grandes atracciones de África-

Todos estaban mirándote fijamente esperando la respuesta. Gente con trajes caros, joyas, perfumes diseñados para ellos, teléfonos celulares con incrustaciones de algún metal precioso, sirvientes ofreciéndoles todo lo que pudieran en cualquier momento. No habías viajado tanto para esto, te molestaba que tus viajes para sondear como estaban las obras benéficas terminaran en esto.

-Realmente no viaje tanto para ver que las grandes atracciones de África por lo que escuche mientras platicaba son matar animales. Ninguna persona con esa falta de ética pertenece a las empresas Pierce's, si me disculpan debo retirarme-

Dejaste un gran alboroto cuando te levantaste pero no te importo para nada.

El penthouse estaba tranquilo, oscuro y muy fresco. Dejaste los zapatos en el camino al sofá. Te aventaste sin contemplaciones.

-Uf- dejaste escapar.

Búscate de nuevo tu celular en tu bolsillo.

-Debo contestarle el mensaje –

"_Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en contestar. Todo está saliendo como pensé que saldría. ¿Todo está bien por allá? Cuídate mucho"_

Suspiraste de cansancio.

Tu celular anuncio que tenía un mensaje:

"_Hola. Todo bien por acá. Mañana iré con los Berry a una clase de cocina. No te preocupes si no puedes contestar sé que debes estar haciendo cosas importantes"_

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en tu rostro.

"_¿Iras a clases de cocina con los Berry? No te preocupes, no eran cosas importantes solo cosas que quitan tiempo"_

El celular estaba sobre tu estomago y contemplabas el techo pensando en todo el revoltijo de cosas que debías hacer.

Sentiste como vibro el celular y rápidamente lo tomaste.

"_Rachel me dijo que sus padres querían unas clases conmigo no puedo decir que no, mi punto débil es cocinar"_

Sonreíste al leer ese mensaje, de hecho siempre sonreías al recibir noticias de ella. Rachel te mantenía al día sobre Santana.

Aun recordabas como Rachel te había hablando diciéndote que una tipa había estado coqueteando con Santana y que no te preocuparas "Yo me encargo de todo" te dijo aunque sería bueno mencionar que no te dejo hablar más de dos palabras.

"_Me acabas de dar un gran tip para que nunca digas que no"_

Ansiabas con todo tu corazón dejar todo y volar hacia Boston. No te sentías feliz, de hecho eras miserable.

¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Siempre te preguntabas.

La vibración de tu celular te trajo de vuelta al mundo

_"No abuses de ese poder"_

Estos pequeños momentos de felicidad que te traía solo con recibir esos mensajes eran los que te mantenían cuerda y con ánimos. Luego recordaste todo la distancia que te separaba de Santana y gruñiste.

La superficie del piso estaba algo fría cuando caminabas hacia la oficina debías ver qué era lo siguiente que por hacer.

Algunos papeles y una agenda llena de notas adornaba el escritorio, la atmosfera se sentía más pesada, no querías ver las toneladas de cosas que te faltaban por hacer.

_Visita al centro comunitario 8:30 _

_Reunión director del centro 9:30_

_Reunión director publicidad _

_centro comunitario 10:30_

_Almuerzo principales benefactores 11:30_

_Viaje a Sudáfrica 1:30_

La lista seguía y seguía, aspiraste profundamente. Estabas cansada, muy cansada.

* * *

><p>Existen siempre esas mujeres, que saben que llega de visita la hija del dueño de la empresa y que es lesbiana, que te miran de una manera que en estos momentos te incomoda. Deben saber de tus múltiples aventuras pero eso era antes…Antes de Santana ahora no existe una mujer tan hermosa como ella, nadie posee la sonrisa que ella tiene, nadie hace que tu corazón se acelere y tu estomago sienta millones de mariposas revoloteando como locas.<p>

Bueno en estos momentos esta una chica mirándote directamente, hace unos momentos alguien la presento Alice o Alexis no recordabas bien su nombre, tomaste un sorbo del vino y seguiste sonriendo mientras escuchabas la conversación.

-Disculpen – dijiste mientras te dirigías al baño debías escapar de esas miradas.

El espejo te devolvió el rostro de alguien muy parecido a ti, lucias mayor y algo cansada. No habías tenido noticias de Santana lo último que te había dicho es que estaba llegando a casa de los papas de Rachel.

-¿Esperas alguna llamada?-

Alguien te acompañaba.

Sonreíste por educación.

Abriste el grifo y el agua estaba algo fría, actuarias totalmente normal, saldrías del baño y seguirías en la fiesta actuando como si estuvieras muy interesada en tu trabajo que estabas haciendo.

-Luces aburrida, sabes puedo ayudarte a divertirte un poco-

Miraste sorprendida a la mujer.

-Yo…estoy bien-dijiste.

-Bueno no lo pareces- contesto

Volviste a mirar el teléfono celular.

-Esperas una llamada- esta vez no fue una pregunta.

Asentiste.

-Sabes tu novia no se enteraría de lo que paso si eso te preocupa-

-Gracias pero tengo que volver a la fiesta- el tono de tu voz fue frio y firme

Querías dejar en claro que no estabas interesada.

Miraste de nuevo la fiesta y suspiraste.

Habías suspirado mucho últimamente. Este suspiro era de cansancio y hastío, no querías estar aquí.

"¿Por sigo haciendo esto si no quiero hacerlo?" pensaste

Renunciaste a tu sueño de ser bailarina por estar en paz con tus padres pero ¿valía la pena?

Tus hombros estaban duros de tanto estrés, estabas constantemente irritada y cansada. No querías vivir así. Recordaste un mensaje que recibiste antes de Santana.

"_¿Por sigues haciendo esos viajes si tanto te molestan?"_

Nunca supiste que contestar y cambiaste de tema. Estabas pagando un precio alto por hacerle caso a tus papás.

-Señorita Pierce- tu asistente te hablo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La señorita Berry me marco dijo que no contesta su celular-

Búscate en tu pequeño bolso y encontraste tu celular con 10 llamadas perdidas de Rachel. Te habías perdido en tu mundo reflexionando, de un momento a otro una oleada de nervios te inundo.

Marcaste rápidamente.

"_-Briit-" _

-¿Que ocurre Rachel?-

"_-Santana le dio clases de cocina a mis papás-"_

-Lo sé Rachel, ¿Algo paso?- preguntaste nerviosa

"-Britt realmente no sabía que esto iba a pasar-"

-Rachel me estas preocupando mucho-

"_-Lo siento Britt, Puck llego de visita-"_

Tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

-¿Santana estaba allí?-

"_-Si-"_

-¿Puck la conoció?-

"_-Si-"_

-¿Esta llamada es para decirme que Puck quedo fascinada con ella y la esta acosando como siempre hace con cualquier tipa buena que se cruza en su camino?-

"_-Si y mis papás están insistiendo para que acepte una cita con él-"_

-¡Rayos!-

Noah Puckerman tenía fama de Casanova, siempre obtenía lo que quería aunque esta vez sería una excepción.

Si estabas esperando un motivador más para dejar todo y regresar a Boston lo habías encontrado.

-Estoy saliendo ahorita para Boston, Rachel no dejes que acepte-

Colgaste y miraste a tu asistente.

-Necesito el avión listo para regresar a Boston ahora mismo-

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** ): **

**Muchas cosas me han despegado de escribir.**

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.**


	11. Run away

Estabas algo nerviosa por las clases de cocina. Estabas llegando a casa de Rachel y decidiste mandarle un mensaje a Brittany.

_Llegando a casa de Rachel, deséame suerte_

Esperaba que contestara "normal" le habías preguntado algo que no pensaste y que al parecer resulto ser muy personal pero no entendías porque seguía haciendo esos viajes si no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

Ya te estabas acostumbrando a toda la opulencia por eso cuando viste que los papás de Rachel tenían casi 2/4 de uno de los edificios más grandes de Boston aclimatado como departamento no te sorprendiste.

Rachel te estaba esperando.

-Llegas a tiempo-

-No sé qué esperabas, la diva no soy yo-

Sonrió ampliamente.

Rachel se había convertido en parte de tu día a día, la relación de ella con Quinn despego tan rápido, parecían muy enamoradas tenias algo de envidia se dejaron llevar y envolver en todos sus sentimientos que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle caso al miedo.

Entraste a un pequeño museo, eso fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente. Había esculturas y pinturas por donde quiera.

-Ya está aquí Santana- anuncio Rachel

-Estamos en la cocina- escuchaste alguien responder

Siguieron por un pasillo, que estaba decorado con fotos de Rachel de pequeña haciendo muchos gestos. Reíste algunas eran muy graciosas.

Llegaste, si la cocina de Brittany te había dejado sorprendida esta te dejo atónita. Era tan grande como la cocina del restaurante, todo lucia reluciente y como si no fuera sorpréndete; el tamaño, la utilería, le sumaron una vista fenomenal de la ciudad.

De un momento a otro captaste a las personas que estaban en la cocina, sabias de donde había aprendió Rachel a ser exagerada, sus padres estaban vestidos como todo el uniforme de chef que solo habías visto llevar a los más famosos cocineros.

-Tú debes ser Santana- dijo uno de los Sr. Berry

-Hola- dijiste tímidamente.

-Vamos, vamos estamos ansiosos por las clases, Rachel no dejo de hablar de la comida que preparas- dijo el otro Sr. Berry, definitivamente él era el padre biológico de Rachel.

-Vamos Santana- dijo Rachel y te arrastro para que saludaras a sus papás.

-¿Alguna receta en especial?- preguntaste antes de comenzar la lección. (Claro antes de comenzar la lección, te hicieron cambiarte y ponerte un atuendo muy similar a los que traían puesto los papás de Rachel, estaba muy claro que Rachel no dejo pasar esa oportunidad así que tomo muchas fotos)

-Soufflé de verduras – dijo Rachel

Ambos padres asintieron.

-Yo tengo ganas de algún pescado pero no salmón-

-Trucha estaría bien- sugeriste

Te pusiste a trabajar con los ingredientes del Soufflé mientras los señores Berry ordenaban la trucha siguiendo tus instrucciones de cómo pedir un buen pescado. Pensabas añadirle queso ricotta para darle más sabor.

No tardo más de 15 minutos en que llegara el pescado y te empezaste a dar la lección. Cocinar siempre había sido lo tuyo aparte que te traía felicidad.

Después de un arduo trabajo enseñándoles a los señores Berry la comida estaba lista.

-¡Oh dios mío!, debo tomarme una foto para presumirles a los del club mañana-

-Sabe delicioso- dijo Rachel

-Santana el día que seas uno de los top five de Chef en el mundo, podremos presumir que te conocíamos desde hace tiempo-

Te ruborizaste.

El parloteo y las fotos siguieron hasta que un tipo con un atuendo de rockero y con un corte de cabello ridículo entro a la cocina.

-Me pareció oler algo.-dijo

Estaba algo somnoliento.

-Noah ven a probar-

Habían pasado menos de 5 minutos cuando el sujeto poso sus ojos en ti.

-Woo…¿Quién es ella?-

Miraste a Rachel que parecía algo ansiosa.

-Noah te presentamos a Santana López la mejor Chef que conocerás-

Extendiste la mano para un apretón de manos pero él tomo tu mano y la beso de una manera que te pareció inapropiada pero solo sonreíste.

-Es amiga mía- dijo Rachel poniéndose a tu lado.

El alzo una ceja pero solo sonrió.

Todos se sentaron a comer.

-¿tienes novio?- pregunto el sujeto.

Te pareció algo impertinente pero no dijiste lo expresaste.

-No-

La sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más grande.

-Noah es nuestro sobrino, es responsable de nuestras inversiones de algunos equipos de futbol-

-Deberíamos salir alguna vez- dijo

Solo sonreíste.

-Noah, Santana es una buena chica debes poner mejor empeño pero no es mala idea-

Estabas sudando no querías ser grosera pero nunca de los nunca saldrías con un tipo como él.

Rachel se excuso por unos momentos y desapareció.

-¿Que dices Santana?-

Ahora o nunca.

-Me siento halagada pero tendré que declinar la invitación-

-Vamos solo una vez- dijo insistiendo

-Muchas gracias…-

Fuiste cortada por una Rachel Berry que entro como un tornado.

-Quinn necesita ayuda en la cocina Santana-

Y fuiste arrastrada por ella hasta el elevador, carro y cuando pudiste razonar estabas en tu departamento.

-Rachel…deje a tus padres sin despedirme-

-No te preocupes, ellos entienden.-

-Realmente no sé como llegue tan rápido aquí-

Rachel se quedo contigo hasta que llego Quinn que parecía haber corrido muy rápido.

-¿Qué problema era?- preguntaste

-Mañana debes presentarte a trabajar- dijo

Sonreíste y alzaste tu puño en señal de triunfo.

* * *

><p>Si te hubiera dicho que Noah Puckerman iba a estar en el restaurante, hubieras dado cualquier excusa para no ir a trabajar pero nadie te advirtió y allí estabas escuchándolo por no sabes qué vez pidiéndote salir con él.<p>

-No gracias- dijiste y regresaste directo a la cocina.

Te apoyaste en la puerta de la cocina y suspiraste.

-¿Problemas?- pregunto Quinn

-Ese tipo no acepta un no por respuesta-

-No te preocupes pronto se rendirá-

Querías añadir algo más a tus problemas: Brittany no había contestado ninguno de tus mensajes que le habías mando durante el día de hoy. Estabas algo nerviosa, tal vez se había molestado. Estuviste a punto de preguntarle a Rachel pero te contuviste.

-Santana-

Volteaste al escuchar tu nombre.

-El tipo con el corte estúpido esta en el bar diciendo que esperara a la chef pelinegra súper buena-

Gruñiste.

No querías salir del trabajo porque Noah Puckerman seguía esperándote, habías mandado a Quinn por delante y ella confirmo que se encontraba fuera del restaurante aun esperando.

Habías formando un plan en tu cabeza, saldrías corriendo y tomarías el medio de transporte más rápido para alejarte de él aunque tenías miedo que te siguiera hasta tu casa.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida, abriste la puerta y viste a Puckerman parado junto a una limosina sonriendo de una manera que encontraste odiosa.

-¿Puedo llevarte?- pregunto

Estabas debatiéndote en como huir cuando.

-Puckerman, cuánto tiempo sin verte. San perdón por llegar tarde pero el trafico estaba horrible. Vámonos a casa-

Brittany estaba allí…sonriendo. Sus ojos azules hermosos te miraban, podías oler su fragancia. Sonreíste tanto que te dolieron las mejillas.

Rápidamente te pusiste a su lado.

-Pierce-

-Nos vemos Puckerman- dijo Brittany.

Brittany puso uno de sus brazos en tu espalda y con el otro tomo tu bolso.

Tu corazón se acelero, mientras caminaban así de juntas hacia el carro de Brittany.

-No voltees hacia atrás puede tomar eso como una señal y volver atacar- dijo Brittany sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por esperar, aquí sigo (:<strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
